Life Afterwards
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: One-Shots about Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and their life together after everything. Rated K-M. Now up- Great Discoveries: Vikings find coffee. Result? Caffeinated goodness. R&R! Ended.
1. Consistency

**A/N : I had a lot of one-shots in mind for HTTYD, so I figured I'd put them all under one story. So... viola! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own HTTYD.**

–

Consistency

If there was one thing Hiccup didn't understand, it was the opposite sex. Girls had always been a tough subject for him (mostly because of how awkward he was) and, even after he became a hero, there were still complications.

And even after he _did _get a girlfriend, he still didn't know what exactly to do about it. Maybe it was because she was Astrid, and she was just... her. The Beauty of Berk. And here he was, the too-skinny, over-nervous, soon-to-be cheif.

It wasn't even that she made him nervous—which she did—but that she could get away with murder if she wanted to. She'd do something wrong, and all she'd do was give him big, blue eye and pout and he'd melt like butter. Then, to top it off, she'd kiss him just to further confuse him, then just walk away with swaying hips like nothing.

So there he was, trying to stay upset at Astrid for pushing him into a lake on their date. So far it wasn't working. Hiccup was soaked to the bone, attempting to glare at Astrid, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"And why would you do that?" he asked exasperatedly as he slung off his fir vest and tried to wring out his tunic.

She shrugged. "Why not?" At his stare, she added, "Thought it'd be fun."

"Now it all makes sense!" he said sarcastically.

Astrid leaned up toward him, pressing her lips against his for just a second. When she pulled away and he got that goofy look on his face, she knew she was forgiven.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the drenched boy said suddenly.

"What?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"_That_. Just... do something, and then kiss me like it makes up for everything."

"Doesn't it?"

He slapped his forehead. Gods, help him. "No. Sorta. Okay, yes, it does. But still! I'm just asking _why_. You always do it."

She just smiled at the disgruntled boy before going on her tip toes and kiss him yet again, only to saunter away with an absent-minded, "Consistency is key, Hiccup."

Toothless, who had watched the scene from his spot near the lake, just gave Hiccup the 'I-can't-believe-you're-_that_-wrapped-around-her-finger' stare.

"What?" Hiccup said defensively. "It's not like you helped!"

–

**A/N : Ha. This was actually a some-what true story. I do what Astrid does to Hiccup to my boyfriend all the time, and he sorta reacted like this. **

**So, request what stories you want!  
R&R!**


	2. Anniversary

**A/N : Thank you, reviewers :). And, Star, boys are VERY fun to wrap around your finger ;). In the nicest way possible, of course.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

–

Anniversary

It was funny how quickly life in Berk went when you were actually _part _of it instead of standing on the outside. It had already been almost a year since the Green death, and people were preparing to celebrate the peace still going on between the dragons and vikings.

Today, however, Hiccup had other things on his mind.

Stoick had gone off to a neighboring tribe for whatever reason, and Hiccup knew why he chose this week exactly, too. Not that he'd ever call him out on it. Toothless, sensing the negative feelings from the boy, had gone off by himself, giving his best friend some space.

Which was good. Today, Hiccup needed his space.

He woke up at dawn to go to the far side of the island, bringing nothing but a small sack of food. There was a large, steep hill that Hiccup had to climb, which was difficult with his new leg, but he managed. Once arriving at his destination, he dropped to his knees in front of the stone in front of him. Carefully, he wiped off the leaves and dirt to reveal the name _Helene_.

Hiccup made himself comfortable on the grass, facing the grave. "Hi, mom," he started. "You wouldn't _believe_ what happened this year."

He paused, as if someone answered him. With a hint of a smile, he began his story. "Well, we don't hunt dragons anymore. That's my fault. I shot one down—no, seriously—and went to go find it when no one believed me. When I found it, it was a Night Fury! But... I couldn't kill it. So I let it go. And, well, one thing led to another and we became friends and I was at the top of the class, too. But, then, everyone found out. It all turned out okay, though. In fact, we're living in peace with the dragons. I even have one; the one I found. I named him Toothless. He's my best friend."

The viking boy stopped again, putting his hand on the cold engraving of his mother's burial place. "Life is good now. Really good," he continued. "I'm a hero 'cause I saved everyone from this giant dragon that was like the queen bee of all the other dragons. I came out okay, I guess. Except for my leg. That's gone now." He turned away, looking at the village.

"Everyone treats me equally now. And the other kids here are my friends. Hel, I even got a girlfriend. Her name's Astrid. Do you remember her, Mom?" Hiccup sat back, placing his hands behind him for support, looking at the sky now. "She's still pretty violent and stuff, but she's nice. I really like her."

He sighed now. "Dad's fine, in case you were wondering. He left earlier in the week to take care of some business. I have to wonder; does he still talk to you like this, too? He actually talks to me now. More than awkwardly, at least. He's proud of me," he said with the beginnings of a smile forming on his lips. "It's different... but I could get used to it."

The corners of his mouth dipped down a little. "Would you be proud, too, Mom? If you were still here? I think you'd like Toothless. Him and Dad even get along now. Sometimes."

A shuddering sigh left the boy as he dropped his face into his hands, holding back tears. "It's been six years, you know. People say it'd get easier... but it didn't. I miss you."

Hiccup didn't know how long he stayed there, just talking to the rock which his mother was buried under, believing that, maybe, she could hear him from wherever she was now.

The sun was setting now, and Hiccup knew he'd have to get back soon. However, he made no move to stand until he heard the pads of large feet hitting the ground, followed by lighter steps. A large snout nudged his back.

"Hey, buddy," he said, turning to his dragon. He pat him on his nose before turning to his other visitor.

"I've been looking for you all day," Astrid confessed, looking at the ground.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, I've been here."

"I know."

Toothless pushed Hiccup again, nodding toward the village. He was probably hungry, but...

"I-I'll start heading down soon. I just need to..." He turned back around, sitting back on his spot. It was quiet before a pair of slim arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

More silence followed. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

She sighed. "I can't imagine how much you miss her. And I know why you came up here, but you shouldn't have to just sit here all alone. Can I... talk to her, too?"

Hiccup gave her a startled glance before slowly nodding. Letting go of him, she knelt on the spot next to him, leaning forward to pat the grave.

"Hi, Helene. It's Astrid."

The two of them sat there through the night, not saying much. But, maybe, somewhere far away, a viking woman was looking down at them, happy that the boy finally had a place.

–

**A/N : Meh, this idea has been in my mind for a while now. Just wanted to act on it, I guess.**

**REQUEST!  
And R&R!**


	3. Drawing

**A/N : So, I'm back.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

* * *

Drawing

It wasn't a particularly nice day outside; it was raining something awful and the dragons (along with the vikings) were a little upset that they couldn't go flying. However, it was a nice day to stay inside with loved ones and enjoy each others company.

Stoic had gone off to the mainland, still trying to get other vikings to stop hunting dragons. Hiccup was supposed to go, however was able to dodge that task last minute. That left Hiccup all by himself. Besides Toothless, his constant companion, of course.

The Night Fury nudged the boy, causing an unwanted line to run across the journal that Hiccup was sketching him. The young viking cursed under his breath, but otherwise ignored his friend, causing the dragon to curiously look over his shoulder at what he was drawing.

Hiccup, blushing now, hid the page from prying eyes, immediately feeling ridiculous for it after wards—after all, it's not like Toothless could tell anyone.

It was embarrassing, though. Usually, Hiccup drew dragons, ideas for new inventions, or even nature occasionally. Never people. But, now that he was trying, he couldn't seem to get it right.

A knock on the door interrupted his frustration, and he briefly wondered who would brave the storm just to come visit him. Hurrying to the threshold, he opened the door to reveal Astrid... the very person he'd been trying to draw before. His cheeks flushed at the remembrance.

She was soaked to the bone, slightly shivering, but she gave her boyfriend a smile when he saw her. "You gonna let me in?" she asked playfully.

"Oh! Yeah, of course. Come on." Hiccup opened the door wider and Astrid entered quickly, still shivering from her wet clothes. "No offense, but why are you here?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. "Boredom. I can't really do much today, and no one's at my place, so I figured I'd visit you." Proving her point, she walked up to him to pull him down to her level and capture his lips with her own.

"Are you cold?" he asked when he noticed her shivering again. "Wait here, I'll get you some clothes. Toothless, start a fire?"

The dragon did as he was asked, and Hiccup disappeared upstairs, coming down a moment later with a shirt similar to the one he always wore and a pair of pants. "Here, you can wear these until those dry. I'll, uh, go into the other room until you're finished," he said, handing her the clothes and walking through the doorway to the kitchen.

Astrid shook her head at him. He was always so shy... Stripping from her wet clothes, she put on Hiccup's only to realize they were way too big. She discarded the pants, since they wouldn't stay up anyway, and put on the shirt, which came down to mid-thigh and fell off one of her shoulders. She was about to call Hiccup back in when she noticed his journal laying open and face-down on the floor. She picked it up to see what he was drawing and blushed.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you drawing me?"

Said boy rushed into the room, flustered, and started trying to make up an excuse. "Uh, well, I-I was... thinking how t-to, you know, improve my... sketching skills. A-and people drawing helps and—"

He was cut off from his rant when he felt a pair of lips press against his own.

"I'm not mad," she said.

"You're not?" Hiccup asking, surprised.

She smiled gently at him. "Of course not."

Hiccup smiled back, only a little awkward. "Heh. Well, it's a little hard, anyway. I think I give up."

"Would it be easier if I was here?"

And that was how Hiccup ended up sitting in his father's armchair, with Astrid stretched out on the cushioned couch in front of him. She laid with one arm raised over her head, the other covering her stomach. His shirt rode up her thighs a little, and Hiccup was having trouble concentrating on the sketch pad in his hand. He bit his lip, thinking of where to start.

_Might as well play it safe._

He started at her face, trying to put in every detail, before starting on her hair, taking in great detail of how it was half out of her braid and framing her face and some locks around her chest. Hiccup was outlining her neck when he started to get nervous. He was attempting to be all business and not to gawk at her exposure. _But, wow, is she gorgeous._

"So serious," Astrid commented, watching his face. He gave her a small smile before returning to his work. He started the gentle curve of her body and felt his face start to heat up.

Astrid was a good model. She stayed as still as possible the whole time, occasionally teasing Hiccup for whatever face he made while concentrating. Hiccup tried to keep cool and _not _jump his girlfriend.

Finally, after an indeterminable amount of time, he was finished. And pretty proud of himself—the drawing had come out pretty good.

The girl stood and walk behind Hiccup and lean over him, hugging his shoulders and looking at the drawing of herself. "It's beautiful," she commented.

Hiccup shrugged. "It's alright... but the real thing is much better," he stated, giving her his trademark grin. She smiled back before standing straight and stretching out.

She felt him stand behind her and grasp her waist from behind. "Thanks for letting me draw you," he said, kissing the back of her neck gently. She resisted the urge to shiver. Instead, she turned in his arms to face him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Anytime. Maybe we can do it again," she said with a wink. Hiccup didn't have time to respond as Astrid leaned up to kiss him again. He brought one hand to wrap gently in her hair and she did the same to him. He pulled her closer by her hip and gasped into her mouth when she brushed up against him.

Slowly, he pushed her against the nearby wall, looming over her for a moment before going back to capture her mouth. It was Astrid's turn to gasp, which turned into a moan as his excitement moved against her.

Both teens forgot about the hungry dragon, too caught up in their moment and hormones. Toothless, however, was ready for dinner and grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shirt, yanking the two apart.

Astrid smile gently. "I have to get home, anyway. See you tomorrow, Hiccup," she said, disappearing into the other room to change. Soon, Hiccup heard the slam of a door, indicating his girlfriend has left.

He turned to glare at Toothless, who was sitting there way too innocently.

"Thank you, you stupid, _useless _reptile."

* * *

**A/N : Oh, yes, Toothless the cock-blocking Night Fury!**

**R&R!**


	4. All Fun and Games

**A/N : Guess who FINALLY got the HTTYD DVD? Ha, I've been waiting forever! Anyway, I noticed some people were reminded of _Titanic _in the last chapter, which is kinda sorta where I got the idea for it. So, good job in noticing!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

–

All Fun & Games

Hiccup would _love _to know what the Hel he was doing at the swimming hole with all his new friends. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with them... it was just that, well, he had never been a good swimmer, and adding his prosthetic to the equation really didn't help matters.

"_Please, Hiccup? It'll be fun. Besides, you should really learn how to get out more._" Right. _That _was how Astrid had convinced him to go. Now, he was really regretting it.

While Hiccup sat off to the side, all the other teens were swimming and jumping off the low cliffs and into the water. Snotlout was trying to impress Astrid, which (thankfully) she ignored. Ruffnut was sneaking behind Tuffnut to push him into the water while he wasn't suspecting it. When she reached him, he saw her, and the two got into one of their famous arguments. Fishlegs was floating lazily in the water. Astrid swam up to the edge of the lake to lean on the ground and look up at him.

"Swimming isn't fun if you just sit there and watch everyone else," she stated, climbing out of the water to sit next to him. Well, maybe there was _one _good thing about coming; a scantily clad and soaked Astrid. Hiccup tried not to think about _that_ too much.

He just shrugged. "I've never liked swimming anyway," he responded, turning back to the group. Tuffnut and Snotlout were now tying a rope on an over hanging tree branch, presumably to swing on.

"Hey, Astrid!" Ruffnut called. She pointed at the rope. "Wanna try?"

"Sure," she called back. Then, turned to her boyfriend again. "Oh, come on. Have a little fun." She then stood, walking over to the rope where Ruffnut was already jumping off a cliff to hang on it, and let go to land in the water. Hiccup had to admit, it did look kinda fun.

Astrid, seeing him look at the rope, had an idea. "Anyone up for a competition?" she asked. She got positive replies and everyone, including Hiccup, gathered around curiously.

"What's the winner get?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid thought about it for a minute. "Loser buys mead for everyone," she finally said. She smirked at Hiccup's grimace. "Well? Let's go. Whoever lands the farthest wins."

The competition went by fairly well in the beginning, Hiccup was even in third. It went well, until Snotlout went up. He was the last to go, and he only had to beat Fishlegs. He got ready, running towards the rope. He hung on, swung back...

He sputtered when he came up for air to find the group laughing. "Guess you lose," Tuffnut said.

"No fair! It broke."

"_Everything's _fair. Now, get to it. Bring the drinks back here... I have another game," Ruffnut added. Snotlout, grumbling the whole way, did as he was told.

He returned shortly after with a large barrel of mead, which Hiccup assumed he stole from the Mess Hall. "So? What's the game?" he asked.

Ruffnut shrugged, moving to sit next to Fishlegs. They were all sitting in a circle on the grass, waiting for whatever game Ruffnut had in mind. "A drinking one."

"Like?"

"What kind are there?"

"100, Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare..." Astrid suggested.

Soon, they all agreed on Never Have I Ever. Since Snotlout bought the alcohol, he got to go first. "Never have I ever... kissed a guy."

Frowning, Ruffnut and Astrid took a shot. Tuffnut grudgingly did, too. The teens gave him a look. "Don't even ask," he said.

They went clockwise around the circle, which meant it was Astrid's turn. "Never have I ever gotten drunk."

"That'll change soon," Ruffnut snickered. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and surprisingly Hiccup all took a shot.

Hiccup's turn. "Never have I ever not read the Dragon Training manual." Everyone besides Fishlegs and Hiccup drank. Fishlegs smiled to himself. Technically, he was winning.

"Never have I ever _read _the Dragon Training manual," Tuffnut said, smirking at Fishlegs and Hiccup.

"Oh, come on! That's cheating."

"Is not!"

They both took their shots and it was Ruffnut's turn. "Never have I ever fallen off my dragon." Everyone took their respectable shots, minus Tuffnut.

"Never have I ever," Fishlegs started, "Ridden on a dragon with more than one person." Everyone took a shot.

The sun seemed to keep getting lower in the sky as their game went on. Soon, it was nighttime, and the young (drunk) vikings knew they'd have to get home soon.

"Whoa. It's...dark and stuff," Ruffnut said incredulously. Everyone looked up and gasped—she was right.

"B-But I don't wanna leave!" Astrid complained. Then, tackling Hiccup who was sitting next to her, cried, "Make the sun come baaaaaaaaack!"

Hiccup was amused at how ridiculous the normally level-headed girl was while intoxicated. He and Fishlegs seemed to be most sober, but he himself was pretty tipsy.

"We really should get going," Fishlegs said.

Snotlout looked up suddenly. "No, no, no. I have a _better _idea. Let's go break stuff with our _faces_." He ran off, Tuffnut trailing behind him with a late responding, "_Hel yes!_"

Hiccup looked at his remaining friends. Fishlegs looked a little uncomfortable as Ruffnut leaned in close to him, saying, "Y-You're really, really _smart_. I like that."

Astrid sighed, snuggling into Hiccup's chest. "So soft," she cooed, burying her face into his shirt. Then, her head suddenly whipped up to look him in the eye. "Let's camp out," she slurred.

"Uh," we Hiccup's brilliant response. He looked to Fighlegs for help, but he was trying to nonchalantly move away from the female twin half on his lap. "I don't think that's a good idea. Let's get you home."

"B-But..." She stuck out her lower lip a little, pouting. "Fine!"

She tried to stand quickly, which only ended up with her toppling over and onto the ground. She giggled. "Ha ha, everything's spinning!"

Hiccup stood first, holding out a hand to her. "C'mon." She just sat there, crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed. "Please, Astrid?"

"Okay." She stood. Using him as balance, she wobbled over to the path leading to the village. Hiccup called goodbyes to his remaining friends, but he wasn't sure they heard.

Astrid kept staring at him. "Wh-What are you looking at?" he finally asked.

"You're eyes. They're pretty," she said, as if it was obvious.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome. I like the scar on your chin, too. It's cute. And your. I really like your hair, Hic. And... and..." she trailed off, stopping to spin in a circle. "Is this what it's like to be drunk?" she asked with a laugh. Hiccup nodded and she laughed again.

He walked over to her, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. "Astrid, I should really get you home," he said.

She stepped forward, pressing her whole body against his. "B-But... I really wanna... you know... _be _with you."

Hiccup looked confused. She leaned heavily on him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. "You are with me," he responded.

She smiled lazily. "No, no. Like... in that other way."

"What other—?" _Ooooooooh_. Hiccup felt his whole face flush. "Astrid, you're drunk."

"So?"

He groaned inwardly. "So? _So _I should get you home without... that happening. Don't get me wrong. I mean, if you weren't... drunk or anything... sure. But, you are. And I am so going to get Toothless to kill Ruffnut tomorrow for suggesting it. But don't be mad, okay? You probably won't remember this in the morning anyway, but I won't do anything bad. I can wait and everything. And—"

A soft snore interrupted his rant. Astrid had fallen asleep.

Hiccup frowned, picked up the girl, and walked to her house. When her mother answered the door, he mumbled some sort of explanation before running off to his own place. He immediately went to his room, and was met by a curious look from Toothless.

"Buddy, you would not _believe_ the night I had."

–

**A/N : Ha ha, I liked the party :P BTW, I MIGHT start a full story (not based off this). If you want, I'll put a summary in next chapter.**

** Oh, and READ, REVIEW, AND REQUEST!**


	5. Outside Looking In

**A/N : GASP! An update? Yes! Yeah, this is a song-fic, but I'm running low on ideas, and I really wanted to get this one out there.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HTTYD or _Outside Looking In _by Jordan Pruitt**

–

Outside Looking In:

_You don't know my name._

_You don't know anything about me._

It seemed like, all Hiccup's life, he'd just been trying to be noticed. Invisible. That's what he was on Berk for most of his life. And, if he was ever noticed, it was for all the wrong reasons. Only because he was the village screw-up and couldn't seem to get anything right. Was it so hard for people to get to know the real him?

Apparently, it was. But why?

_I've tried to play nice._

_I wanna be in your games._

The kids his age didn't like him anymore than the adults did. He stayed away for the most part, but didn't really do anything to get on their bad side. He was kind and polite and all he wanted was to be included in whatever they were doing. He was going to go crazy without someone to talk to.

Why couldn't they understand?

_The things that you say-_

_You may think I never here about them._

_But word travels fast,_

"What the Hel is he doing now?"

"Dammit, for the love of—why can't he just stay away?"

"What an idiot!"

"Check it out, looks like he tripped again."

"Who invited that?"

Those were the cruel words that his peers, elders, everyone had said about them. Sure, they usually said it to someone else, or maybe under their breathe. But he could hear every single hurtful word.

_And I'm telling you to your face:_

_I'm standing here behind your back!_

He wanted to shout at them sometimes. Maybe it would've been better if he did. If he had been braver, more like everyone expected him to be, maybe they would've listened.

Hiccup doubted it.

_You don't know how it feels_

_to be outside the crowd._

_You don't know what it's like_

_to be left out._

_And you don't know feels _

_to be your own best friend._

Oh, how he would've loved to see anyone be in his position. A person could only stand solitude for so long before they crack—viking or not. He had to wonder how long they would've lasted if they had been put in his position.

_On the outside looking in._

Couldn't they understand that secluding him was slowly killing him?

_If you could read my mind,_

_you might see more of me_

_than meets the eye._

If there was only a way to have gotten them to see things from his prospective. Maybe, if they really got to know what he was thinking about or how he really could act, they would all change. Might say, "Hey, this kid isn't half bad, after all!"

Why wouldn't they try?

_And you've been all wrong,_

_not who you think I am._

_But you never given me the chance!_

He wasn't the clumsy boy who managed to fuck up everything. He could be anything. He could be a hero. But heroes needed support, they needed life.

Hiccup really didn't have that.

If they just gave him the opportunity... he could do anything.

Why couldn't they give him the chance?

_You don't know how it feels_

_to be outside the crowd._

_You don't know what it's like_

_to be left out._

_And you don't know feels _

_to be your own best friend._

The boy used to be his own best friend. He didn't have anyone else there for him. His mother: dead. His father: non-supportive. Anyone else in the tribe: disgusted.

_On the outside looking in._

It was pathetic, and Hiccup was starting to believe them.

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home._

_I'm bored and all alone._

He never had anything to do, never had anyone to talk to. He knew he was becoming depressed, but no one would listen.

What could he do to make it stop?

_I'm sick of wasting all my time._

But... all that was before. Now, he had friends. Now, he had a tribe standing behind him. Now, he had a best friend, a girlfriend, and a proud father.

But he'll never forget how he felt before.

_You don't know how it feels_

_to be outside the crowd._

_You don't know what it's like_

_to be left out._

_And you don't know feels _

_to be your own best friend._

When he got to his house that night, he was surprised to see Astrid in his room. He had sent her to his house to find a journal with plans for something, and she had never returned. He assumed she never found it.

She had found his other journal. The one with all his secret, repressed feelingd from before he met Toothless.

"Astrid, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer his question. Instead, she looked up to him, looking close to tears.

"Is this how you really felt?"

_On the outside looking in._

Hiccup nodded and she bit her lip, staring down at her lap with the leather bound book in it.

"I... I'm so sorry. We—_I_ was so cruel to you... and we didn't even know it. I'm sorry, Hiccup. And I'm sorry that I'll probably never understand how you felt... but I can help prevent it from ever happening again. I promise."

_You don't know how it feels_

_to be outside the crowd._

_You don't know what it's like_

_to be left out._

_And you don't know feels _

_to be your own best friend._

He sat next to her on his bed, taking his journal to throw it on the floor. Wrapping a comforting arm around her, he said, "I'm okay now. I'm accepted. And I don't want you to know how it felt... I don't regret anything you ever did to me, if it brought me where I am now.

_On the outside looking in._

And it was all true. Neither of them were ever truly alone again.

Hiccup loved to be on the inside.

–

**A/N : Sucky ending D: I really didn't know how I was going to end this, and it was kind of depressing.**

**Next prompt : Girl Talk**

**R&R!**


	6. Girl Talk

**A/N : A thank-you to all of my reviewers(: I love you all. And... hmm... I probably should be doing my homework right about now... but this is more fun(:**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

–

Girl Talk:

The day, like most, started out fairly normally. Astrid Hofferson was sitting at the kitchen table with her mother, having some breakfast, all ready for the day.

Mrs. Hofferson, however, had something on her mind.

"So," she started. "Are you going to be with Hiccup today?"

The woman's daughter shrugged. Mouth still full, she replied, "I don't think so. Probably going to hang out with Ruff. Why?"

The older woman shrugged as Astrid finished eating. She was about to wash her plate and leave when her mother spoke up again. "Are you two... serious yet?"

She could easily tell that her daughter didn't want to talk about this by the look on her face. By Odin, _she _didn't want to have this conversation either. But, as a mother, it was necessary. Besides, the girl was almost seventeen... and they were both aware what that meant.

"You're almost of marrying age," she continued. "And, without dragons to fight, our people can focus more on... those sorts of things."

"Oh, gods," the girl mumbled. "Mom, you know how I feel about marriage."

"Feelings can change."

Astrid didn't face her mother, instead looking longingly out the window. _Why _did this topic come up? She still believed herself too young for such things, but society thought otherwise. "I'm going to be late," she said, if only to get out of the room. She waved as she headed out the door. "See you."

She didn't see the woman slump down in her chair, nor hear the curses that followed.

–

"Can you _believe _that?" Astrid said twenty minutes later to her friend. She and Ruffnut were sitting by the docks, watching their dragons fly around as Astrid relived the morning's conversation. Sighing, she put her face in her hands. "It's just so...weird."

Ruffnut was priding herself on not laughing. It _was _pretty funny, after all. Instead, she said, "Well, she has a point."

Astrid looked up at her disbelievingly. The two had become good friends over the years, no matter how strange it was to everyone else—even themselves, sometimes. Like now.

"_What_?"

"You heard me. She has a point. I mean, you're getting older and older, and sooner or later you're going to have to get married and pop out a couple of kids. If you're dating someone, why not it be them?" Ruffnut explained, reclining on the wall behind her. "It just makes sense. At least it won't be to some stranger, right?"

Astrid seemed to think this over, then shook her head. "I thought you'd agree with me. You know, girl power and everything?"

Ruffnut shrugged. "Of course. But you gotta think about it—it has to happen eventually. Don't you want more little vikings running around?"

"You saying you wanna get married?"

The taller girl shrugged again. "Maybe, maybe not."

Astrid laid on the ground stretching out, deciding not to answer the girl.

"So you never told me. _Are _you and Hic serious yet?"

"Ruffnut!"

"What?" she responded, all too innocent. "It's just a simple question."

Astrid turned her face so her friend couldn't see her blush. "It's none of your business."

"Aw, does that mean he sucks at kissing?"

"Why do you care?" Astrid answered, still not facing her. Ruffnut laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm done. Really. You should see how red your face is!"

"My face is _not _red."

"Yeah, it really is. Man, this is priceless!"

"Shut up."

Surprisingly, she did. The two girls sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Ruffnut asked, surprisingly quiet, "Well, do you love him?"

Astrid didn't know how to answer that. It wasn't like she and Hiccup had talked about it all that much. "Why do you want to know?"

Ruffnut huffed before laying down with her friend. "Just wondering. My romantic life is lame, wanted to see if yours was any better."

A smile graced the smaller girl's lips. "Apparently not."

"Apparently."

"...I think I do."

"What?"

Astrid sighed before answering. "I think I do. Love him, I mean. How can you tell?"

"Hel if I know."

"Thanks so much, _friend_."

Ruffnut elbowed her in the ribs. "That's what I'm here for. Amazing advice and witty comebacks."

"Some advice," was the sarcastic reply.

"We all gotta have our hobbies."

Astrid gave a snort. "You kinda suck at your hobby then."

"I know."

One of their stomachs growled and they looked at eachother.

"Didn't you have breakfast before you came here?" Astrid asked.

"Tuff decided to make breakfast today, and I swear it moved. No way am I dying from _that_. Come on, let's go to the mess hall. There's gotta be food there."

"Right behind you."

"Hey, Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever do get married, I better be your maid of honor. Because no one should have to put up with your emotional issues like I do."

Astrid punched Ruffnut in the shoulder, which she returned. They called to their dragons, who followed them into the village.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Hofferson was waiting nervously for Astrid to return home.

They still had things to talk about.

The gods bless them.

–

**A/N : Yes, Astrid and Ruff are spending quality time together. You know they want them to be besties.**

**Next Prompt : Boy Talk**

**^Betcha didn't see that coming.**

**R&R!**


	7. Boy Talk

**A/N : I was so excited to write this :D awkward conversations can make my day. Also, all my reviewers, THANK YOU(:**

** Also, did anyone else notice how awkward Stoick is? Like in the movie when he tries to have father-son bondage, they're both stuttering and as he leaves, he knocked a shitload of stuff down. So. Now we all now where Hiccup got it ;)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

–

Boy Talk:

"Damn," Hiccup murmured as he accidentally burned himself. He was currently at work in the forge, even at the early hour, trying to build a new design for his prosthetic. Right now, he was really wishing Gobber would come soon to give him a hand. So, when he heard someone enter, that's who he assumed it was.

When he looked up to find Stoick, however, he was a little surprised. No matter how proud Stoick was of his son, things could still get awkward when they tried to really talk. "Uh," Hiccup said. "Gobber's not here yet."

"I know. I was looking for you."

_De ja vu_, Hiccup thought, but sat down at his desk to hear what his father had to say. It was silent for a long momet.

"Er... Gobber actually put me up to this. Said I should have had this conversation with you a while ago about it... but there was never really a reason... so..." Stoick scratched his beard, wondering where he should start.

"O-okay. What is it?" Hiccup asked.

His father sighed. "Well... you and Astrid have been dating for a while... and as relationships develop, other things happen to come up..."

Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized what this little talk was going to be about. "Oh, no, Dad. I-I think I already know enough about that. Really. We had this talk before... I know there's no stork," he said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Yes, we have," Stoick agreed. "But we never really talked about safety... and waiting until you're married... and—"

The boy's head hit the desk as he slumped forward, wishing that a hole would consume him as his father kept speaking. "Seriously, Dad. I think I know the basics and... everything."

"Oh."

There was an extremely awkward silence in which Hiccup and Stoick just stared at eachother. Suddenly, Hiccup rose quickly.

"Well. I promised that I'd go fishing with the, uh, guys. So... see you later?"

Stoick nodded quickly, standing up fast. "Right! Uh, good talk, son." With that, he swept out of the room, and the clashing of metal could be heard along with a few swears.

Hiccup sighed. No, he and his girlfriend weren't quite on _that _level yet, but no way would his father know when—and if—it happened. Knowing he couldn't concentrate on much of anything right now, he headed out. Maybe a day with his new friends would be a good thing.

–

Hiccup sat on a boat with Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. They all had fishing poles, and all were pretty unsuccessful in catching anything.

"So," Tuffnut said. "What made you wanna go fishing with us?" he asked Hiccup.

He grimaced, thinking about the conversation with his father that day. "I-It's nothing. Just... my dad."

"What happened?" asked Fishlegs, sounding concerned.

"He, uh," Hiccup started, "he wanted to have that 'talk' with me."

Snotlout, for the first time since they had boarded the small boat, perked up. "Gods, this is priceless! Did ya learn anything?" he teased, snickering at him. Tuffnut joined in.

"Ha ha, very funny. And _no_, I didn't. It was just... awkward," Hiccup said.

"Well, don't worry about it. You'll never get laid, anyway," Snotlout replied.

Tuffnut laughed at him. "Neither will you! Let's face it, Astrid and my sister are the only girls around our age here. So that means we gotta wait until travelers arrive, or we have to leave. It sucks."

Snotlout grumbled and it was silent again, until, "So, is she any good?"

Hiccup choked a little bit. "At _what_? Wait, never mind. Don't answer that." He abandoned his fishing pole to go look in the bags for some water.

"Is the great Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III not getting any?" Snotlout said with a laugh.

Tuffnut added, "Your dad has _nothing _to worry about."

"I'm lost," Fishlegs said. "What are we talking about?"

"Hiccup's still a virgin."

"...Oh."

"Thanks so much for summing that up," Hiccup said sarcastically, finally finding the canteen and taking a large gulp. "At least I _have _a girlfriend. You two don't have anything. Fishlegs is closer to having one than you two, for the gods' sakes!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, 'Legs. But, hey, that's a good thing."

The two other boys were silent and Hiccup smiled, know he'd won this round.

"So how far have you guys gotten?"

"Tuff! _Why _would you ask that?"

"We all wanna know," Snotlout added. "And, as the ladies' man that you are, you've had to have gotten _somewhere_."

It was typical that his words would be thrown back at him like that.

Before Hiccup could answer, a crack of thunder was heard from above the teenagers. Hiccup grinned. Looked like the gods were on his side, after all.

"So... we done here?"

–

Later that evening, a boy and a girl were sitting on a hilltop. The night was dark, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"How was your day?" the boy asked.

The blonde girl shrugged. "Hung out with Ruffnut." In the darkness, he could barely make out the grimace. "How about you?"

"Hung out with the guys," he answered. "Had an interesting talk with my dad, too."

"Really? Me and my mom had an... enlightening conversation, too."

"What was it about, Astrid?"

"You first, Hiccup."

–

**A/N : If you couldn't tell, this chapter and the last took place on the same day. And this was surprisingly hard to write! I obviously don't have any man-to-man talks, so I wouldn't know what happens.**

**Next Prompt: Cold**

**R&R!**


	8. Cold

**A/N : I FREAKING LOVE MY REVIEWERS :D And, this isn't a continuation from the last two prompts, I know. I really just couldn't think of an awkward enough situation for them to talk about their conversations, so...**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HTTYD T.T**

**Warnings : I'd rate this one... a strong T. For implied stuff.**

–

Cold:

She's always been cold on the outside. Her hands, her fingers, her toes, her nose... it was just cold, and she never could remember really questioning it before. The coldness on the inside followed soon after, however, and she didn't mind. In fact, she _liked _it that way.

In Astrid's mind, if you were cold, you couldn't be burned.

But, as always, something had to come and change it. For her, it was the village screw-up. At least, that's what he was to everyone else.

She didn't care.

Except when he started being better than her. Instantly, she was suspicious, so she had to check out what was going on.

That's what caused the spark.

He'd taken her on that first flight on a _dragon_, and her arms and legs and chest... wherever was touching him warmed up. She figured that, because dragons breathed fire, they were naturally hot, and so Hiccup would be, also, since he was riding one. There. Scientifically proven.

That didn't stop her from kissing his cheek after wards, though. For just one more moment of warmth.

Then, there was that first kiss. She didn't know what came over her, but seeing him alive and hobbling around and making jokes after his near-death experience, she couldn't help herself. She just grabbed him and kissed him with all she had, and felt a spark start from her lips, shoot down her spine, to rest and burn in her belly.

All other kisses acted the same way.

And then... there was the first time. She was burning, burning, burning. Sweating. _Overheated_. With hands and bodies intertwined, being surrounded inside and out by the fire that was just _Hiccup_, she felt the warmest she's ever been on a cool winter night. She was warm that entire night, until he left in the morning to go about his duties.

All following times just seemed to get better.

These things were both her physical and emotional temperature. Whenever she'd see that boy, the ice caging her insides seemed to just melt away with one, crooked grin from him.

"Gods, Astrid! Your hands are freezing," Hiccup said as he gestured her into his home, grabbing her hands with his own and rubbing them. "Are you cold?"

She smiled. "Not anymore."

–

**A/N : Gah! So freaking short! And so incredibly cheesy! But... I liked it(:**

**Next Prompt: Actually... I got nothing D: So, if you want the next chapter to come quicker, gimmie an idea! Please?**

**R&R!**


	9. Taking On The World

**A/N : Yay for all those suggestions! I promise I will try to get to all of them(: Keep 'em coming!**

**By MaggieTheUnicorn(BTW, I love your name. Made me LOL.): "****As for a topic for the next chapter, I think like, something involving Hiccup's future as cheif (is it cheif or chief? I can never tell... :P) would be cute. Just like, doubts that he has and Astrid helping him through. Dunno, just an idea, but I'd love to see a chapter up soon!"**  
**Alrighty, Miss Unicorn. Here you go! Oh, and it's chief ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

–

Taking On The World:

Hiccup sighed, dropping his face into his hands for the umpteenth time that night. His bedroom was only lit by a small candle, as not to disturb the sleeping dragon in the corner of the room. He couldn't do this, he really couldn't. The gods knew he wasn't cut out to be chief.

It had all started last spring. Stoick the Vast had taken on a surprising illness, and the best doctors of the village weren't entirely sure he was going to make it. Though the man knew he could get through his sickness, he went along with his tribe's wishes and appointed a new chief, just in case.

Of course, Hiccup had gotten the job.

Now, though, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted it.

It was _hard_. Especially now, with winter coming. He'd have an entire village to feed, plus the dragon occupants. Also, damn _pirates_ were rumored to be sailing quiet close to Berk—too close for comfort. And _he _was expected to deal with them and make sure his village didn't get pillaged.

Besides that, there were everyday things; weddings, announcements, rituals, traditional celebrations; all of which he was expected to show up for.

The not-quiet man leaned back in his chair. He was still young, only eighteen, and the tribe couldn't _really _have all that much faith in him. Hel, a few years ago, they were practically begging to set him out to sea.

It was so much _easier_ back then...

A slam of a door interrupted his memories. He didn't look up, though; Hiccup knew who would be there. His wife.

He couldn't help but smile at that.

"You're _still _up?" A voice asked from his doorway. Now he glanced up to see Astrid leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

He supposed there was _one _thing about being chief. He had had to get married as soon as possible. For... certain reasons.

"Hi, Astrid. And yeah," he finally answered, leaning back over his desk to look over at what he was writing. A peace treaty for the neighboring islands, evidently. Though dragons had been in Berk quiet a while, other villages weren't so trusting. "Odin, I'm _never_ going to get this right," he said, abandoning the desk all together to sit on the edge of his bed. "By Thor, my father's stupid. Why'd he have to choose _me_?"

The young woman frowned, moving to sit next to him. "He's a not stupid. I think he made an excellent choice," she responded.

"You're legally bound to be by marriage. You _have _to say that." Again, Hiccup's hands cradled his face. "You know I can't do this. I-I'm not... _enough_ to run a tribe."

Astrid's frown deepened. "I don't _have _to say anything. And, Hiccup, you _can _do this. You're father knew what he was doing, and he trusts you. Everyone believes you can do it except for you," she paused, looking at him from the corner of her blue eyes. "Why is that?"

"Gee, I don't know," he said sarcastically, stretching out on his back. "Maybe it's the fact that I've never been a good enough viking and I never will be."

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you for summing that up."

She laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and breathing in his scent. "You can do it. You're stubborn and determined and smart and peaceful... You're a great leader for everything I love about you." A smile made its way to her lips. "I just wish you could see what everyone else does."

"Oh? And what's that?" Hiccup asked, very curious now.

She closed her eyes. "The boy who changed Berk, the one who could possibly change the world if he really wanted to. You can do anything, Hiccup, and what you've already done proves it. What's taking care of one, measly village?"

Hiccup laughed, hugging her close to her. "My ego is going to explode one day, and I'm going to blame you." Then, more serious, "Thank you. And you're right, I can do this."

Laughing, she kissed him. _That's _the Hiccup she loved—the confident one. "Yes, you can," she agreed.

"As long as I got you by my side, I can take on the whole world."

–

**A/N : Meh, the stupid shortness kills me! But, I think this one came out okay.**

**Next Prompt: The suggestion from Spartan Ninja. Which, will make the rating go back to M, once again.**

**Challenge: Okay guys! I want you to tell me your favorite drabble from this so far, okay?**

**R&R!**


	10. Sorta Perfect

**A/N: Wow, I'm getting these stories up quick :P must be because I like writing them so much. Thank you to all my reviewers and keep up the requests!**

**By Spartan Ninja(God, I love ****the**** names people come up with these days!): "****And since you always mention it, how's about a lemon next chapter, their first time."**

**Oh, boy. MY first time attempting to write one, but I am all for the challenge. However, I apologize now for how bad this might come out...**

**Warning: Rated M for an M reason. Lemon is coming up, so if you are not M enough to read it, turn back now. K(:**

–

Sorta Perfect:

Astrid couldn't help but wonder what the Hel her boyfriend was thinking when he invited her out and insisted they didn't bring their dragons. _Him_! Hiccup and Toothless went almost everywhere together, and it was hard to believe he wanted to leave him behind today.

At first, it made her a little excited, because that meant that he was planning something big. Now, though, she was beginning to regret it. The duo had been wandering around for what seemed like forever, and the sun was now beginning to set.

"Are you _sure_ you know where you're going?" she asked, stepping over a branch that Hiccup, unfortunately, wasn't able to and the proceeded to fall on the ground with a yelp.

He hopped back up quick. "Of course I am. Don't worry it's worth it." He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Promise."

She sighed. Hiccup had found her that morning, brighter than usual, and told her to meet him at the forge in the afternoon. Once she got there, he exclaimed that there was something he really wanted to show her, so why not go out on a date that evening?

They had set off soon after, and there they were now. In the forest.

Astrid was almost 100% sure they were lost.

"We're almost there," Hiccup told her, narrowly dodging a thorn bush. He sped up a little, forcing Astrid to do the same.

"Hiccup—"

"Shh, just hold on a sec."

He dragged her into a clearing and she almost gasped in amazement.

It was... beautiful. Dense woods surrounded it, and right in the middle there was a large, healthy tree. The grass was so green, and above them she could see the pinks and purples and blues of the sky. Below the tree was a small picnic setting, complete with a basket and two blankets.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's amazing... what's all this for?"

Hiccup looked sheepish, looking at his good foot. "W-Well, uh, we've been together for... six months now, so I thought I'd do something, you know, special." He smiled up at her. "Do you really like it?"

She had to laugh at his cheesy grin before throwing herself in his arms. "I really do," she said before she kissed him.

–

About an hour later, they were pleasantly full of the food Hiccup had brought, and were sitting wrapped in one of the blankets and looking at the sky. Astrid, feeling just a bit sentimental, leaned on Hiccup's shoulder. She had taken off all her armor in order to be more comfortable, leaving in her only her shirt, under-skirt, and leggings.

"I kinda feel bad that I didn't get you anything," she said with a light laugh. Hiccup just grinned at her.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Now, that was an unexpected question, and not at all what Hiccup thought she might have said. He thought it over. Yeah, he _did _love her. Has since they were kids (not that he'd tell her _that _part)...

But could he tell her?

He must have taken to long to answer, because he felt her pull away from his shoulder. "You don't have to say you do," she said, staring at him dead in the eye. "I just wanted an answer."

"I do."

"And, besides—what?"

"I love you."

"You... do?" She sounded so disbelieving, and Hiccup for the life of him, couldn't understand why.

"Yes," he said with finality.

She didn't say anything as a slow smile creeped on her face and she leaned in to kiss him, surprising the boy. Hiccup leaned back against the tree as Astrid swung a leg over him, effectively straddling him. They were both aware that they were out in public and that anyone could walk over and see them, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Neither of them wanted to stop.

Hiccup held onto her hips as they continued kissing, only breaking away every once in a while to breath.

Astrid nipped his bottom lip at the same time she unknowingly ground her lower body into his while readjusting herself. Hiccup groaned while Astrid paused for a moment confused. She could've sworn she felt something hard...

She did it again, getting a similar reaction as the last time. What could it possibly—?

_Oooh._

She pulled away, her face turning red all the way to the roots of her hair. Hiccup opened his eyes, looking equally embarassed.

"I-I... um, sorry?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Astrid just shook her head.

"Don't be..." she whispered, leaning in to capture his mouth.

He held up a hand, stopping her. "W-Wait," he began. "Astrid, if we, um, k-keep going like _this_ I-I don't know..." He sighed, lifting one hand to run it through his hair. "I just don't want this to be something you regret."

She smile, taking his hand on his face to put it on her chest so he could feel her heart beating. I want this, and I want you... I love you, Hiccup."

Hiccup locked eyes with her. She'd never said that before, he knew. Blue met green in a heated clash until they both leaned forward silently agreeing on something.

Somehow, Astrid ended up being pressed against the tree with Hiccup leaning over her, legs between her own. He pulled away for just a moment, and Astrid nodded to his unspoken question. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, her jaw, shifting to press his lips to her throat Astrid tangled one hand in his hair, the other on his chest. Hiccup had one hand holding him up on the tree, the other gripping her thigh. Tentatively, he brought that one to rest on her left breast, hearing the girl under him give a quiet moan.

She took both her hands and reached for the hem of his shirt. Hiccup lifted his arms until it was off, then placed his hands back to their original place. The shirt was soon thrown somewhere and forgotten for a moment and Astrid ran her fingertips up and down the planes of his chest. _He's grown so much in such a short time_.

Rearing back to his knees, Hiccup discarded her shirt as well. Left in her bindings she wraps around her chest, she motioned him onto the blanket on which they were eating earlier. He eagerly complied, leaning down to kiss her again.

She held up a finger with a slight smirk. "Not yet," she murmured, reaching for the tie around his pants. One his were off, he quickly removed her pants and skit, also, so the teens were left in nothing but their underwear.

Hiccup paused for one uncomfortable moment. "Should I...?" he motioned to his prosthetic, and Astrid pushed him onto his back, crawling down to his legs to remove it herself.

"It'll probably get in the way," she explained. When she finally got it off, she straddled Hiccup once again and kissed his mouth before kissing his chin, his neck, his chest, and moving down until she got to the waistband of his shorts. She curled her fingers under them, making him shudder, before pulling it off the rest of the way down his legs.

Hiccup tensed as his nerves began to really get to him. What was he supposed to do? There he was, stark naked in front of his girlfriend and he had no idea what to do about it.

Astrid gave him a small smile before running a fingertip lightly from the base of his shaft to the tip.

_Oh, gods_. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaned, arching his back as she wrapped her whole hand around him. She pumped once, twice, and he was sure he was going to explode.

She was surprised when he stopped bucking into her hand and sat up instead, pushing her flat on her back. She must have looked pretty confused, because he smiled and said, "I can wait... you first," then kissed her cheek sweetly before reaching around her to try to clumsily unwrap her upper bindings. She had to help him, but soon it ended up being nothing more but ribbons in the breeze. Under Hiccup's intense stare, she resisted the urge to cover herself with her arms.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, as is reading her thoughts. She felt herself blush as he kissed her collarbone, then the top of her breast, before finally settling on one rosy nipple.

Astrid moaned, hips undulating. Soon, Hiccup moved to her other one and she felt a now-familiar tightening in her lower belly.

Hiccup sat back on his knees, admiring his handiwork. She laid under him, one arm reaching out to grab his shoulder and the other tangled in her mass of blonde hair, which had fallen out of its usual braid some time ago. Her lips and nipples were swollen and her eyes screwed shut. He smirked to himself in pride at her uneven breathing; _he_ was the cause for it.

Astrid felt him run his fingers down her stomach to reach for the last piece of clothing between them, and she actually felt a little scared. Before this, they'd never even gotten much past second base, with Hiccup being so shy. But now... she was seeing a whole new side of him.

She certainly wasn't complaining though.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he removed that last scrap of cloth, then stared down at Astrid in all her glory. He was wrong before; beautiful couldn't cover it.

Slowly, he reached between her legs to let one finger slip between her lips. He felt her tense at the strange intrusion, before relaxing. Soon, he inserted another, pulling them in and out until she was moaning. "N-Now, Hiccup..."

He rested on his knees between her legs and she reached down for him to carefully place him inside her. He moved slowly at first, stopping completely when she winced.

"It's okay," she whispered, looking past him to the stars overhead. "It's supposed to hurt the first time." He didn't want to put her in any pain, so he didn't move until she groaned and said, "By Thor, Hiccup, _go_!"

That did it, and soon he was thrusting wildly into her. She was clutching onto his back, probably leaving little half-moon scars in the process, moaning his name over and over in his ear.

He reached back and gently pried her hands off of him to interlace her fingers with his own, pinning their hands above her head. With a few more thrusts, they both felt the end closing in on them.

"Astrid...!"

"Hiccup...!"

He collapsed on top of her after their climax, soon rolling over and panting by her side. Their hair was sticking up everywhere and they were sweaty and absolutely ready to pass out.

But it was sorta perfect for them.

–

**A/N : Gah! This took me waaaay longer than I expected it to, honestly. I started at 2:30 and it is now... 6:30. It doesn't exactly help that I kept taking breaks because I had no idea how to go about this.**

**Next Prompt: Request by Artist-Writer-Lover-Fighter.**

**PLESE REVIEW!**

**And request!**

**And tell me what was your fav if you haven't already!**


	11. A Little Friendly Rivalry

**A/N : Aha, good to know my last drabble didn't suck too badly.**

**By Artist-Writer-Lover-Fighter: "****i have an idea for you. toothless and astrid competing for hiccup's attention. :3 girlfriend vs best friend kind of thing."**

**Oh, boy, am I gonna have fun with THIS one... ;D**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything**

–

A Little Friendly Rivalry**:**

All Toothless wanted to do was go flying. Really, was it too much to ask the teenage friend of the dragon to get up and help him with that?

Evidently.

Toothless glared across the room at the couple sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. _His _spot, thank you very much. But there were Astrid and Hiccup, sitting and laughing and talking and occasionally doing that ridiculous things they did with their mouths, which Toothless found quite annoying at times.

Like now.

He had _tried _to get Hiccup's attention politely; purring, bumping into his back with his nose... but he wasn't listening! He'd just turn around, pet the Night Fury, then turn right back to the girl.

And Toothless _really _wanted to go flying!

What to do about this, then? Well, for starters, if Astrid wasn't here, Hiccup wouldn't be so distracted. Where was her dragon, anyway? Wouldn't she want to go flying, also?

Suddenly, an idea struck the dark creature. A present! Surely Hiccup would listen to him then.

He got up from his spot, moving to stand right in front of his friend, before regurgitating a fish on the unsuspecting boy's lap. He gave his dragon a strange look, and Astrid laughed.

"Uh, thanks, buddy." Toothless gave his own version of a grin, which quickly turned into a growl when Hiccup turned away—again!—to say something to his mate.

Now it was personal.

Eyes still narrowed, Toothless walked around behind Hiccup to grab onto the fur vest he always wore. Getting a firm hold with his teeth, he yanked back and Hiccup found himself being dragged across the floor and toward the door.

"What—?"

Astrid followed close behind, though, and grabbed his hand pulling him upward. Smiling, she leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. He blushed at whatever she said before giving a small smile and running up the stairs with her.

Well, Toothless really didn't like going up and down the stairs, so he figured he could give Hiccup a _little _time with his mate, and after they would go flying.

A full twenty minutes later, Toothless was still staring grumpily into the fire. Hiccup _must_ be ready by now!

Carefully, he walked up the stair and nudged the door that belonged to Hiccup open. The two were doing—something—under the blankets, and Toothless really didn't know what to make out of it until Astrid gave a very uncharacteristic shriek, demanding that the poor dragon left.

Hiccup, blushing once again, told him to go downstairs, and Toothless was riderless until hours later.

Toothless decided that he would never, ever interrupt a mating ritual again.

–

**A/N : Ahahahahahaa, poor Toothless T.T **

**Tsk, tsk, Hiccup. Whatever happened to bros before hoes? And I apologize for shortness .**

**Next Prompt: Suggestion by** **Chaela-laughluuurver**

**R&R!**


	12. Surprise

**A/N : 50+ reviews? Hell yes! Thanks, guys.**

**Also, I'd just like to say that, though I've been updating everyday this week, don't expect updates from me on the weekends, because I almost never do because 1) I don't have my laptop, and I really only like writing on mine because of some strange OCD and 2) I get lazy on weekends.**

**By Chaela-luuurver: "****How about... surprises as a promt. I think you could do something cool with that."**

**Dude, I had, like, the perfect idea for this :D**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

–

Surprise:

Hiccup was worried. He hadn't seen Astrid all day, and couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what he had done wrong. It wasn't like her to just avoid him. Even before they got married, she'd tell him straight out when he did something she considered stupid.

But she never _ignored _him since they became a couple.

Where the Hel was she?

He kicked his desk with his good foot, causing Toothless to glance up at him from his spot by the door, eating a basket of fish. He knew his friend was frustrated, but had a very long time ago figured out that Hiccup tended to get frustrated by a _lot _of things, usually none of the dragon's business, so Toothless decided to ignore it for now and go back to his food.

A knock on the door interruppted Hiccup's inner-rant, and he rushed to open it, hoping it was his missing wife (though she wouldn't have knocked on the door; she lived there). His hoped deflated, however, when he saw his father at the door instead.

"Oh. Hey, Dad. Come on in," he greeted, and moved out of the way so that the massive viking couldn't enter the home. Stoick nodded his greetings before squeezing through the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Hiccup was confused. Was there somewhere else he should be? Stoick must have noticed the lost look, because he added, "I thought you'd be at the Healers."

Why on earth would he be there? "Why?" Hiccup asked. It was Stoick's turn to be confused.

"I saw Astrid go there a few minutes ago. I had assumed you went with her and came here to..."

Hiccup mentally cut off the rest of his statement. Healers. Why would Astrid be going there? Hiccup could never get her to go the Healers, no matter what. She was stubborn and, no matter how injured or sick she was, she just wouldn't go.

Yes, she has been feeling sick for the last few days, but she had promised him it was nothing major. So...

Was she seriously hurt? Fatally ill? Why didn't she tell him?

"Uh, yeah. Healers," Hiccup said when he noticed Stoick had stopped talking. "I'll... go meet up with her now." The chief nodded before grabbing something off of the table—probably whatever he came to the house for—and he left. Hiccup soon exited the place, also, leaving Toothless alone to take a nap.

As Hiccup made his was toward the small building that served as a sort of clinic, a million thoughts raced through his head. None of them were good. He could only think of the worst possible thing that would make Astrid get help of any kind.

He caught her as she was leaving.

"Astrid!" he called out, running as best as he could to catch up with her. She stopped, turning to look at him. She seemed unusually nervous.

"Hey, Hiccup," she greeted when he was standing next to her. "What's up?"

He grabbed her hand to stop her from walking off. "'What's up'? Astrid, you've been avoiding me all day, and you went to the _Healers _for the gods' sake. What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you get sick again?"

She was silent for a minute and Hiccup was getting scared. "Odin, it's bad, isn't it?" he asked worriedly. Smiling slightly, she shook her head.

"No... it's just surprising."

"Surprising?"

"Yeah." Beaming up at him, she said, "Hiccup, I'm pregnant."

The man only had time to smile and give her a gentle kiss before fainting in the middle of the village.

–

**A/N : Admit it, Hiccup would most definitely faint if he hears this. And we would all love it :D**

**Next prompt: Toothless-the-Nightfury's suggestion.**

**R&R!**


	13. Helping Out

**A/N : I'm glad I was able to surprise everyone in "Surprises." :D I just love coming on here to see that whatever I wrote had the effect I wanted it to on people.**

**By Toothless-the-nightfury: "****Ok, here's a prompt: toothless helps hiccup at the blacksmiths, using his STREAM (not bolt - that would be useless) of fire to melt metal quicker and to a higher quality etc, only breathes it too hard and makes a hole in the back of the building! Gobber not happy!**"

**I LOL'd when I read that, ha ha.**

–

Helping Out:

Hiccup wiped his brow as he waited for the metal of the sword to heat up so he could mold it properly. Honestly, it was taking _forever_, and he still had three more swords to fix before he could leave for the night. Gobber had left him alone in the shop (not counting Toothless, of course), and with a load of work to keep him occupied.

While he had always liked Gobber because he used to treat him better than the other villagers did, he could sure be a pain. Hiccup _had_ made plans with Astrid for the evening, but now had the sinking feeling he would have to cancel.

Gods, when would the stupid metal heat?

He started tapping his still-intact foot, causing the night fury in the corner of the shop to look up curiously.

Wait.

Night fury...dragon...warm...fire...heat!

With a plan in mind, Hiccup called over his best friend. "Hey, buddy, wanna help me out with something?"

Toothless hopped up onto his feet, ready to be of service. Hiccup pulled out the not-quite-hot-enough sword from the fire and held it up so his dragon could see. "Alright, listen up," he said. "I need you to heat up this metal—not with a big bolt or anything—but just enough that I can mold it easily, okay?"

Toothless did as he was asked, and Hiccup was amazed at how perfectly and quickly he was able to work through two of the swords. Why didn't anyone else think of this?

He was on his last project when Toothless got a little too excited. He blasted the metal, knocking it out of the boy's hand so it clattered on the floor. The dragon, thinking he had missed, shot again, entirely missing the weapon and hitting the far wall instead.

It made an impressive hole with charred edges. Looking out, Hiccup was able to see a not too happy Goober.

"HICCUP!"

Toothless did his own version of a grin with innocent naivety.

–

**A/N : Oh, poor Hiccup's in trouble.**

**God, that was SHORT! I might put up another chapter tonight to make up for it... maybe.**

**R&R!**


	14. How to Propose to Your Girlfriend

**A/N : Yes, I am updating TWICE IN ONE NIGHT.**

**By redprimarily: "****How about Hiccup asking Astrid to marry him ? or Snotlout flirting with Astrid and Hiccup getting jealous?"**

**Okay! I'm going to do the first suggestion tonight, then the next one... probably Sunday or Monday.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Also... let's say that this is maybe a year after the movie? Since vikings married young and everything.**

–

How to Propose to Your Girlfriend:

"O-okay. Astrid, we've known each other for a long time and I've always loved you... no, no. That sounds stipud. Alright. Astrid, I'm going to be chief one day, so I need a woman by my side... gods, that's even worse. One more time. Astrid—"

"Son," Stoick said, interrupting Hiccup. The young man was currently pacing the floor of his bedroom and talking to himself. "What are you doing?" his father asked.

Hiccup looked up, surprised. "N-nothing," he answered quickly. "Just... thinking."

The burlier of the vikings smiled knowingly. "Are you finally going to ask Astrid to marry you?"

"F-Finally?"

Stoick rolled his eyes, going to sit on the bed near the doorway. "Yes, finally. Her parents have been pestering me for a marriage contract since the two of you started dating, but I've been telling them that we should let the two of you go at your own pace. And, I must say, you're taking an incredibly long time."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Yeah, well, this is _Astrid _we're talking about... it's gonna be difficult."

"Come now. Who was the one who took on the Queen of the dragons almost single handed?"

Hiccup sighed, making his way toward the stairs. "You haven't seen Astrid on one of her bad days. Way more intimidating than a dragon."

Sadly, Stoick knew that his son was not exaggerating.

–

Astrid, softly humming to herself, was walking down the docks. She wasn't really paying attention to her path, more so her thoughts, which were revolving around one thing.

Hiccup.

He'd been acting weird lately. Well, weirder. On a normal day, he would be accompanying her, babbling on about something or other, or possibly stuttering awkwardly. It all depended, she guessed.

But, the point was, he wasn't with her, and that was a bit... unnerving. Not that she would ever admit it, oh no. After all, she was a capable viking woman. She didn't _need _anyone.

Right?

Sighing, she kicked a pebble out of her way. It was almost mid-afternoon, and still no sign of her missing boyfriend.

Maybe one of the other viking teens would know.

Right on cue, she saw Ruffnut doing... something. As Astrid grew closer, she realized the girl was sewing (though, attempting might be better).

"What are you doing?" she asked, going to sit by her friend. Ruffnut looked up, stabbing herself with a needle in the process.

"Damn," she said, looking at the trickle of blood. Then, at Astrid, "What are _you _doing? Shouldn't yo be with Hiccup?"

Astrid shrugged. "He's been missing all day." Ruffnut laughed, and Astrid looked up. "Do _you _know where he could be?"

"What a wuss!" Ruffnut said, instead of answering her question. "But don't worry. I'm almost _sure _he won't completely chicken out. He wouldn't shut up about it yesterday. It would so kill his ego if he did."

"About what?" Astrid asked, slugging the girl on the arm when she made a zipping motion across her lips. "C'mon, Ruff! Tell me!"

Ruffnut nodded behind her, and Astrid turned to see Hiccup slowly walking towards the two of them. "Why don't you ask him?"

She hopped to her feet, jogging to meet the boy halfway. "Hey," she said when she met him.

"H-Hey. Hi. Hi, Astrid," he said. He started off looking at her, but soon his gaze drifted to his hand. The other was held behind his back.

"Where have you been all day?" she asked.

She noticed he was missing? The thought somewhat comforted Hiccup. He fingered the object he was hiding from her view.

"Working on... something."

"On what?"

Hiccup turned red as Astrid gave him a quizzical look. "Wanna, um, take a walk?"

"Sure."

The two walked down into the forest, where Astrid first discovered Toothless. There couldn't really be a better place for this, but Hiccup was afraid his knees would give out any minute, and the words were lodged in his throat.

"Okay, what's up?" Astrid asked, turning to face him. "You've been acting strange all day. Is something wrong?" Was he mad at her?

"N-no! No, not at all," he answered quickly. He opened his mouth to say something, then quickly shut it. "Gods, this is so hard."

"What is?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "Alright. I-I'm just gonna come out and ask," he stated. He tried to look at her, only to find out that that made matter worse. He looked down at the ground. "I love you."

"And I love you. We've discussed this before."

"R-right. Well... there was, um, something else I wanted to ask you." The girl stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. Practically holding his breath, Hiccup showed her the necklace that he had been holding since he met up with her. "I've been working on it all night," he said quietly as she took it and looked it over.

She whispered, "It's beautiful." And it was. Simple, yes, but beautiful. It was a silver chain, with a sapphire gem in the center. The pretty blue color reminded her of her nadaar. "Where did you get it?" she asked.

"I made it." He still wouldn't look her in the eye. "And now I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

He moved to stand directly in front of her, then grabbed her hand that was not holding the gift. "A-Astrid." She looked him right in the eye, showing him that he had her attention. "Marry me?"

Hiccup was sure that his voice cracked and that his palms were sweating and that he was shaking and probably the color of a tomato, but that didn't stop the girl from giving him the most lovely smile that he had ever, ever seen and throwing her arms around his neck before giving him a long kiss.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes."

Hiccup grinned at his now-fiance, positive that neither of them had ever been happier.

–

**A/N: I'm such a sap T.T**

**R&R!**


	15. Jealousy

**A/N : I love, love, love seeing how many reviews I got over the weekend! Keep up the good work, guys! **

**This is the promised prompt by redprimarily. You know, the second one about Hiccup getting jealous.**

**Disclaimer : I still own nothing. Unfortunately. 'Cause we all know how cheesy the movie would've been if I _did _own it.**

–

Jelousy:

You would think Hiccup would be used to envy by now. His whole life, other people have had what he wanted; love, affection, involvement.

And ever since he became the big shot in Berk, he's had all that. He can honestly say that he'd never been happier.

So why, when he finally get something he _really _had wanted—and for a very long time—did someone decide to make an attempt to take it away from him?

Hiccup glowered down at the training arena he was heading to. Well, that was his original plan. For now, though, he figured he'd just watch. What he was watching was Snotlout flirting with Astrid. _His_ girlfriend.

It would be a lie to say that Hiccup had always liked his cousin, because, most of the time, he didn't. It had gotten better recently, but nothing deterred that viking from his advances on Astrid.

"You know, that offer to come by and work out at my place still stands," he said, sending a grin over to the girl. "The weights and stuff are all set up and everything."

Luckily for Hiccup, Astrid just gave Snotlout an unamused glance before focusing back on her Nadaar.

"I bet your boyfriend doesn't work out with you, does he?" he asked, unabashedly checking out Astrid's ass as she bent over to get something.

She stood back up straight, as if she could feel his eyes on her. "No, but he does come here to train. About this time, actually." She glared at the door, as if that would make Hiccup appear.

Hiccup nodded, determined. Astrid wanted _him _there, and so he would be. He was walking down there, still keeping an eye on them when something else happened.

Astrid started walking toward the entrance, wondering if there was a reason her boyfriend was late, when she uncharacteristically tripped on the rope she usually used to ride her dragon. Arms flailing, she prepared herself to hit the dirt when Snotlout deftly caught her.

"Gotcha," he said with a wink.

Hiccup was now moving as fast as he could on his prosthetic. He _knew _what would happen now! Astrid would notice how, if Hiccup ever tried a move like that, he'd probably fall over himself, not like Snotlout. He wasn't suave or smooth or anything.

The two teens in the arena looked up as they heard someone approach. Astrid had already made her way out of Snolout's arms, annoyed more with herself than him for tripping in the first place, when she saw Hiccup. About time.

"Hey. Hi, guys. Hey," he said, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late." He looked at Snotlout accusingly. "Did I miss anything?"

Astrid walked up to him. "Nope, nothing at all," she said, grabbing him by his shirt collar and pulling him toward her for a long, deep kiss. Hiccup looked behind her to a gaping Snotlout in triumph. No doubt about it, he had the best girl in the world.

Snotlout, however, was feeling a whole new emotion: Jealousy.

–

**A/N : My creativity well totally dried up for this one . It's super short, and I don't like it much, myself, but I have tons of homework to do, so I guess this is it for tonight.**

**Next prompt: Hey, lookie here! Another suggestion by MaggieTheUnicorn!**

**R&R!**


	16. Hidden Talent

**A/N : -Hugs reviewers-**

**By MaggieTheUnicorn: "****My newest prompt idea: hidden talents."**

**I had a LOT of ideas for this one.**

–

Hidden Talent:

"So what do you do when you're _not _kicking ass or training?" Hiccup curiously asked his girlfriend. They were laying down on a hilltop. The sun was setting and it was the perfect seen for two young lovers. Astrid looked up from her place on the boy's chest.

"Where did that come from?"

"What?"

"That question."

Hiccup shrugged, running the hand that was not wrapped around Astrid's shoulder through his hair. "Just wondering, I guess. I mean, you gotta have _some _other hobby."

"Nope," Astrid said, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

He frowned, looking up at the sky. "There's gotta be something you do that no one else does here. You know... something out of the norm for vikings."

She stifled a laugh. "Not all of us like to be so different. Some of us are just regular, old vikings. Tough and tasteless, right?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, not that she could see. "There _has_ to be," he argued. "I mean, everybody has a unique talent."

"Not me. Guess I'm just that unique," she teased, before rising. "It's getting late," she announced, looking at the quickly setting sun. Hiccup sat up, not ready to end the conversation. Hunching down, she grabbed the thin boy by his vest to crush her lips to his for a split second before running off with a stray, "I'll see you tomorrow!" called over her shoulder.

–

Hiccup kicked a branch out of the way, happy when it didn't immediately shoot back and take out his good leg. It was especially difficult to navigate through the woods near Raven's Point at night, but he had decided that he wanted to bathe that evening and was set on his journey.

Hacking through the overgrown brush, he thought back to his conversation earlier. He didn't believe for a second that Astrid didn't have some sort of hobby that she was good at. Even besides fighting, there had to be something else.

The chieftain just didn't know what it could possibly be.

He was still musing on it when he got to his destination. It had always been his preferred spot, because of its exclusivity. Set in the middle of a canopy of trees and the banks covered with moss, he imagined anybody could just lounge there for hours.

It was then he noticed that someone else had also liked his spot.

He couldn't really see who it was, but figured that they were also in the mood for a bath. The woman—as he could tell now—was also softly singing to herself. He found himself moving closer to listen more carefully when the girl in the water turned to face him.

Of _course _it was Astrid.

"Hi. Hey. Hi, Astrid. Um." He pointed behind him. "I'll... leave."

She just smiled and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to join her.

–

And that's how Hiccup ended up stark naked in the middle of a pond, along with his girlfriend. It was far from the first time he'd seen her less than decent, but her state of undress never failed to affect him.

He kept his eyes averted as much as possible.

Astrid, on the other hand, had never looked more relaxed. She was still singing to herself while washing up and Hiccup smiled at the sweet sound.

"You lied, you know."

The blonde girl looked up at him with eyes that matched the surrounding water. "About what?" she asked, confused.

Hiccup blushed. "About not having any talents."

She looked down at her hands engulfed in the gentle waves. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

She rose a brow at him and he went on. "You can sing... really well."

Scoffing, she waved him off. "And here I thought you were coming closer to peek on some unsuspecting girl," she said on a laugh.

Hiccup shrugged sheepishly, saying, "Well, my other reason was, of course, to hear you sing."

"When I was little, I wanted to sing all the time. Even go traveling and make money doing it." It was Astrid's turn to blush, sinking further into the water. "Then, I figured out I couldn't hold a tune."

"Of course you can!"

They both shared a smile. "I'm glad you think so," she replied.

Hiccup gave her a crooked grin. "We should probably hurry up. My dad's gonna think I drowned."

"I'm done anyway," she said, "I won't distract you anymore." She stood, and Hiccup averted his eyes modestly until she was finished getting dressed. Leaning over the water, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Night," she said, hurrying off.

Luckily for Hiccup, the water was cold that night.

–

**A/N : I can't help but think Astrid's a little too OOC here... but, oh well.**

**Next Prompt: Idea by ..uh**

**R&R!**


	17. Tradition

**A/N : Not much inner babbling today...**

**By A. Kingsleigh(Dude, say that with a British accent... sounds pretty awesome.): "****And here's a prompt: Hiccup and Astrid's wedding."**

**Like the nerd I am, I actually looked up viking wedding ceremonies. It was **_**not **_**easy, I'll tell you. Mostly because the only important details google included were 1) bride has to be a virgin 2) groom pays for bride, not by her consent, but that of her parents, who will exchange him a gift, also and 3)there must be witnesses to the, erm, last part. AKA, the sex.**

** So, like I said, hard to find something useful, but I eventually did!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

–

Tradition:

Hiccup was sure that, soon, he was going to faint. Or throw up. _Something _terrible that would ruin his wedding day.

_Wedding day_...

He gulped nervously.

It was Fall, the day of Frigga, the best time to get married, of course. He was excited and terrified all at the same time, and in the back of his mind, he wondered whether or not Astrid was feeling the same way.

Toothless warbled at the man pacing back and forth in his house. It would be his last day living here, Hiccup realized.

Oh, gods.

Stoick and Snotlout had assisted Hiccup in getting ready that morning, actually providing a helpful distraction. However, they had left a few minutes ago and now he was left on his own, at least until _he _had to meet up with them.

He looked at his reflection, trying to make sure everything was perfect so far. He was dressed the most formal he had ever been, and the worried look didn't quite match his clothes.

The dragon finally stood, tired of watching the boy's panic attack. He knew something important was going to happen today, even if he didn't know _what _it was exactly. But it seemed important to his human, so it was important to him, too.

Toothless walked over to the door, nudging it open with his nose. That got Hiccup's attention and he turned to look at his dragon, who just motioned out the door with a tilt of his head.

"Right. Okay. I can do this. No big deal."

The night fury just rolled his eyes as the man hustled out the door behind him.

–

Astrid rested her hands in her lap so that no one could see that they were shaking something awful. Taking a deep breath, her eyes rose to meet her own in the mirror.

He mother was behind her, combing out her hair. It would be the last time the girl could wear her hair down in public, as per tradition.When her golden hair finally fell down her shoulders in waves instead of tangles, the older woman reached down to pick up a crown of flowers that she placed on her daughter's head.

"Today's the big day," she said, resting her hands on the young woman's shoulders. Astrid nodded, determined.

She stood up, turning to face her mother and Ruffnut, who was also in the room with them.

"Well?" she asked in her typical, blunt manner. "Are we going to leave soon?" Astrid prayed her nonchalance would make it seem like she _wasn't_ about to pass out.

Ruffnut gave her a thumbs up and her mother nodded. The bride-to-be took a deep breath.

–

The ceremony was of the norm. The couple stood facing each other, nerves tittering all the while. The elder stood in front of them and the crowd, praying to the gods for a successful marriage and bountiful children.

Next, Hiccup carefully gave Astrid a sword, handed to him by Toothless. He said his lines about passing on that weapon to their first born son, repeating what his father had told him to.

Finally was the exchanging to rings. The nervous young man had almost managed to drop his as he was placing it on the bride's finger, but she had caught it just in time, giving him a small smile and saving him the embarrassment. They kissed and one part of the ceremony was over already.

The celebration was one no one would forget. The people of Berk congratulated the newly wed couple. Mead was consumed in gallons, and Hiccup and Astrid were never apart for more than a second, sharing fleeting kisses while their guests celebrated their union. Hiccup prided himself when he didn't trip as he was carrying his _wife _over the threshold of their home.

Lastly, came the part both of them were dreading. The way to make their joining legal. The witnesses (the chief, the elder, their parents, and two of their friends) were luckily all business and did not make any lewd comments that night.

–

Hiccup opened his eyes drearily the next day. It took him a moment to come to completely, but eventually he did. He glanced down at the woman in his arms with a loving smile. She woke up soon after.

"Good morning, husband."

"Good morning, wife."

He expected a punch or at the very least a frown at that, but she just shook her head, still smiling at him. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to his own to give him a quick kiss. Neither of them moved to get up.

"I can get used to this," Hiccup said, feeling the girl laugh lightly.

"Good, because it's not going to change. Your stuck with me," Astrid teased.

He just grinned at the though. "Forever and ever."

–

**A/N : I had wanted this to be longer, but beggars can't be choosers. The reason these are so short is because they're supposed to be drabbles. If I ever get around to writing a real story about them, the chapters would be longer. But...**

**Next Prompt: Idea by .**

**R&R!**


	18. Talking

**A/N : Well, right now, I SHOULD be typing out my paper for Social Studies... but I'd rather not. So, you readers get another chapter instead!**

**By jehneegarseeuh: "****You should write a cute little fluffy fic on when Astrid is talking to Hiccup about how she felt when he was recovering or during the battle. Or how Hiccup feels he can't marry/date Astrid cause he feels inferior cause of his missing leg."**

**Because I freaking loved both of these ideas, I will incorporate both!**  
–

Talking:

They were both sitting there together. Awkwardly, yes, but together. It was late. Late enough that they were the only two sitting in the Mess Hall. Thunder boomed outside, and they both knew that they should be getting to their respective homes soon, but they had other things on their mind.

After all, it had only been a few weeks since, well, everything.

So there they sat, not really meeting each others eyes, but sneaking glances every once in a while.

"Uh," the boy began brilliantly. "What... are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the girl replied quickly, defensively.

He cringed inwardly. The silence was back again.

"I... don't like the storms," said the blonde. He looked up, a little startled.

"Astrid Hofferson scared of something?" he asked incredulously, trying to make a joke to ease the tension. Her lips twitched upwards, and he was sure that she almost punched him.

She met his eyes for the first time that evening. "I'm _not _scared, Hiccup. They just make me uncomfortable."

"Why?" Hiccup asked, curiously. Though he wasn't ready to tell her yet, he wanted to know everything about her.

Astrid sighed, leaning her cheek on her wrist to peer up at him through her bangs. "Why don't you tell me why you're here first?" she proposed.

He grimaced. The real reason he was here was that his leg was bothering him so much, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. But men weren't supposed to complain about injuries when trying to win the heart of a pretty girl, were they? "I couldn't sleep," he finally answered.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Just one of those nights, I guess." A flash of lightning illuminated the inside of the building, and he could have sworn he saw her jump in a frightened manner. "Are you okay?"

She pursed her lips, not ready to admit to much. "I already told you; I don't like storms."

"You didn't tell me why."

It was quiet for a while until she whispered, "It reminds me too much of that night."

It was sort of funny how they both knew immediately what night she was talking about.

"You probably didn't notice," she continued, "But, from where everyone was standing, it was _just _like a storm, minus the rain. Behind the clouds, we could see random flashes of light, and that dragons roar sounded exactly like thunder, and..." She trailed off. "Hiccup, I was scared," she admitted.

He was about to say something, but she began talking again, "And then, we were all looking for you and Toothless, but there was rubble everywhere, and we were worried you were _under _the dragon until we found Toothless... just Toothless. I was in the back of the crowd, and by the time I got to the front your father looked like he was about to cry. We all thought you were dead. But you weren't, Toothless saved you. Obviously," she gave a short, forced laugh. "You weren't totally safe yet, though. Your leg..." she stopped talking, looking at the limb that was no longer there. "No one was sure you would really make it. Your whole recovery, I was so worried you would just stop breathing..."

Astrid's hands were clenched in front of her, on the table they were both sitting at. Hiccup was staring across it, at her, before covering one of her hands with his own.

"But I _am _okay. For the most part, at least," he tried to give her a comforting smile. "It helped when I finally woke up and everything was okay. Better than okay."

It dawned on Hiccup that this was their first real conversation after he woke up. Sure, they saw each other around, but everyone had been too busy to really sit down and just talk as they were doing now. He also realized that he didn't really know where the two of them stood.

"Do you like me?" he asked, wanting to know the answer, and not wanting it at the same time. "More than you like other guys?" he added.

He thought he saw her blush, but then figured that that was pretty ridiculous because Astrid just didn't blush. "Yes," she said quietly.

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"The thought of you liking me."

"Why?"

Instead of answering, he smiled down at their intertwined hands. "Besides the obvious reasons?"

"There are no obvious reasons, Hiccup," she said, looking to where he was. "No girl on this whole island _doesn't _want you."

He rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said honestly. He was absolutely sure he sounded like a complete dork, but was ready for the consequences. "And, less than a month ago, I was barely a person. I still can't carry a weapon or anything special like that. These days, I can't even walk a straight line." He frowned at his prosthetic. "I'm not good enough for you, and I know it. I'm missing a whole _leg_. I'll never be able to do the things anybody else here can do for you..." Head still tilted down, green eyes looked up through dark lashes. "I guess I'm a little selfish for still trying to be with you."

The hand that was not holding his reached up to brush his hair away from his eyes. "You're good enough," she said simply. She still tensed, however, when another clash of thunder was heard.

"Come on," the boy said, standing up clumsily and offering a hand to her. She took it, rising up next to him. "I'll walk you home."

The walk back was quiet, but the silence wasn't awkward. When they reached the girl's doorstep, they both stopped to stare at each other for the last time that night.

"Good night, Astrid."

"Good night, Hiccup."

Neither of them really knew who leaned forward first, but soon they were locked in yet another kiss, this better than the one before. It was slow and innocent and full of sweet promises.

That night, they both slept better than they have in weeks.

–

**A/N : Is it sad to say that I almost cried when writing Astrid's part? Yes, yes, it is. But I don't care.**

**Next Prompt: The Elven-Spear's idea.**

**R&R!**


	19. Boom

**A/N : I am almost to 100 reviews and I'm SO FREAKING EXCITED ABOUT IT! :D -squeel-**

**By The Elven-Spear: "****How 'bout a ficlet involving this equation: Hiccup + Astrid + Toothless + The Forge + Explosives = ?"**

**I laughed so hard when I saw this. Is the answer... a very angry Gobber?**

**I sure hope so.**

**This takes place maybe a month after **_**Helping Hand**_**. You guys remember, Hiccup wanted to get his work done faster (cough, lazy, cough) and got Toothless to help him. Then Toothless messed up and blew out the wall? Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

–

Boom:

After about an hour in the forge, Astrid was predictably bored. _Very _bored. Even Toothless was, since he was no longer allowed to assist Hiccup with his job. Not since the accident last month.

Hiccup sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. He knew that his girlfriend and best friend probably didn't like being here, but he hadn't really asked them to come along. Sure, he _had _promised he'd be done in a minute, but, well, Gobber had left him with a lot of work and he couldn't just abandon his post.

But it was getting dark soon, and he was well aware there were no more candles in the forge, since he had used the last of them yesterday.

"Hey, Astrid?" he asked. The blue-eyed girl looked up at him from her spot on the floor, leaning against his dragon. "Can you go find some candles or something? The sun's setting."

Happy to be actually able to do something besides have a staring contest with a night fury, she hopped to her feet to rummage around the storage room. After a while, she came back with a reddish object in her hands.

"It... kind of looks like a candle, I guess. It has a stand and a wick at the top, but it's sort of thin and the wick looks a little too long." She looked up at him. "Is it a candle?"

Hiccup immediately remembered the conversation he had had with his boss this morning before the heavy man set off. "Listen good, Hiccup! Do _not_ used those candles there in the back. They're very special and I don't want you touching them. Understand?" The boy had just nodded groggily (as it was pretty early), and Gobber left.

But he couldn't _really _expect him to work in the dark, did he?

"Gobber said those were candles," he finally answered, taking the device from Astrid. He placed it on the far side of the room, getting a match to light it. When he walked back to Astrid and Toothless, he noticed that the wick was diminishing extremely fast. What sort of a candle was _that_?

Boom.

–

Gobber whistled happily as he made his way back to the forge. The fishing trip with Stoick had gone extremely well, and he was all set for food for at least a month. However, his good mood began to leave when he smelt something burning.

He ran as best as he good, stopping in his tracks when he was looking _inside _the forge, instead of the wall he had just finished building. He wondered idly what had happened, until he caught sight of Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless all pressed against the far wall with wide eyes and guiltily covered with soot.

He turned his head quickly to see his box of explosives open, and noticeably missing a weapon.

"HICCUP! THAT WAS THE SECOND DAMN WALL THIS MONTH!"

And that was the third major explosion that the forge had seen.

–

**A/N : Super, super short. But the next one's gonna be pretty long, so...**

**Next prompt: combined idea by Artist-writer-lover-fighter and MaggieTheUnicorn.**

**R&R PLEASE! **


	20. Mistakes

**A/N : Oh, God. 100+ REVIEWS! -Glomps reviewers- A quick thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this and even just reading it :). Seriously, I couldn't have gotten this far without you.**

**By Artist-Writer-Lover-Fighter: "****but here it is: hiccup and astrid have a big fight and make up when hiccup does something cute and dorky, like bring astrid flowers. i luv dorky!hiccup."**

**By MaggieTheUnicorn: "Newest prompt idea- their first real fight. Make it upsetting, gut wrenching, and end with something saucy... and for once, make Hiccup pick the damn fight, not poor Astrid! She gets personified as such a demon sometimes, and you've done such a nice job in this story at making her human. Bravo."**

**I noticed these two both featured them getting in a fight, so combination time! Not just because I'm lazy, I swear!**

**Disclaimer : Do I have to say it? I believe I do. I own nothing**

**Warnings : Things will get a saucy. So... strong T, I guess. Don't feel like a lemon .**

–

Mistakes:

If you had asked them, neither of them really knew how _this _had started. All that the teenagers were sure of was that one of them were upset and the other wasn't helping matters at all.

So there they were, arguing now about little things. The most minor details were being brought up; the way one talked or walked, the way one fought, the way one cooked and cleaned. They were old enough to know they were being absolutely ridiculous, but too young to back down.

They were vikings, after all.

"You're so _stupid_!" the girl exclaimed. "Gods, _what _is wrong with you?"

The boy tensed. "_Me_? What about you, Astrid? You're so... so stubborn and you can't just sit down and _listen _to me—!"

"I'll listen when you have something useful to say!"

"I don't have to put up with this, you know!" Hiccup was aware that he should stop and apologize, but no way would he back down.

"Of course not! You can have _anybody_," she responded. "The big hero—you can get all the girls that didn't give a damn about you before you lost your leg.

"If you don't remember," he spat back, "You didn't give a damn about me either. Hel, do you at _all_? Really? Are you just one of _those _girls?"

She was silent, head tilted down so that he couldn't see her lips tremble. She lifted a fist, as if she were going to hit him, before slowly bringing it back down. That probably showed the most—he wasn't worth her punch. "If that's what you think," she finally said quietly, afraid her voice would crack. "I'm done."

Astrid turned a ran out, not bothering to look back a the boy.

Toothless, who had been curiously watching the whole exchange, bumped Hiccup's hand. He turned to the night fury, eyes stinging with tears. "What? You have something to add, too?"

The dragon backed down and Hiccup gave a shaky sigh, kneeling to pet his nose. "I-I'm sorry, buddy," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

–

Hours later, Hiccup was sitting in his room, in no mood to go out. He couldn't believe it... him and Astrid were done? Just like that? He rubbed his eyes furiously, determined not to cry. Men didn't cry.

But, Odin, he _needed _her back.

He clenched his fists, wondering what he could do to make her forgive him. Maybe he could bring her flowers? But that was really cheesy. What about jewelry? Did she even _like _jewelry?

Gods, how could he have said all that nasty stiff? He _knew _she was worth more than that. He knew she cared about him, in her own way. And he just let her go.

He looked up at Toothless, who was giving concerned warbles. "At least you forgave me," he said shakily. "Any idea how I can get Astrid to do it?" he asked. Toothless cocked to the side, not much help.

Hiccup thought for a minute. What had gotten Astrid to like him in the first place?

With his first hint of a smile that day, Hiccup finally knew what he could do.

–

Astrid sat, hunched over by Ruffnut's house. Her friend had tried to comfort her, but the feelings of heartbreak were just a bit too alien for either of them to truly understand yet, so they were sitting there side by side with Ruffnut occasionally telling the upset girl ways they could torture Astrid's boyfriend.

Ex-boyfriend.

Those words stung, and Astrid rubbed her chest uncomfortably.

"C'mon, lighten up," Ruffnut said. "You can practically get any guy on this whole damn island. Hel, if you want, me and you can skip out of this dump and travel somewhere with hotter boys. That sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"Sure, Ruff."

The taller blond frowned.

Suddenly, Astrid's nadaar perked up its head as it heard the familiar foot steps. The two girls looked at it curiously, wondering what had its attention right before an all too known night fury. Luckily for Astrid, he was riderless.

Toothless bumped Astrid's forehead with his snout, pushing something into her face. It looked like some sort of letter. Astrid shook her head. "No, Toothless," she said to the dragon. "I don't want it. Tell Hiccup to just leave me alone."

He did his own version of a frown.

Ruffnut reached across her friend, taking the note from the dragon's mouth. She opened it, eyes scanning the paper before looking back at Astrid. "It's from Hiccup," she said.

"Obviously."

"...Don't you want to read it?"

"No."

Ruffnut sighed at her friend. The girl was about as stubborn as they came. "He wants you to follow Toothless."

"That's stupid."

She resisted the urge to shake Astrid. Hiccup was good for her, and Ruffnut was secretly hoping that they'd work out. But that would never happen without Astrid'd cooperation.

"I think you should do it," she suggested.

"No."

"At least read the damn letter," she said, shoving it in the smaller girl's hands. Glaring, Astrid allowed herself to read.

_Dear Astrid,_

_ I know you hate me right now, but would you please just talk to me? I sent Toothless over to you so you can get this (I assume you really don't want to see me)._

_ Just follow him and we can talk, okay? Please?_

_I'm so sorry. For everything,_

_Hiccup_

"So?" Ruffnut asked when Astrid finished. "Are you gonna go?"

Astrid pursed her lips. "Why would I?"

Toothless shifted uncomfortably, watching the two girls talk. He wanted Hiccup to be happy, and Hiccup couldn't be happy without Astrid. But Astrid didn't want to go. Toothless was tempted to drag her there, but wasn't really in the mood for a fight with a Nadaar.

"Fine," Astrid said exasperatedly. "I'll go. But _only _to tell him to leave me the Hel alone." Huffing, she turned to the dragon. "Well? Let's move. I have other things to do."

–

Hiccup paced awkwardly, rehearsing what he would say to his girlfriend (no way he was adding the "ex," not yet).

All he really had planned out was "I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure it'd be enough.

The thudding of paws alerted Hiccup that his best friend was on his way over, and he hoped he had successfully managed to get Astrid, as well.

Turning around, he saw Astrid turning to take in the scene Hiccup proudly found a few weeks ago, but managed to keep a secret. It was the best place to watch Berk's sunsets, placed on a steep, high cliff that faced the horizon.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. She stopped looking around and faced him, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Toothless, sensing the tension, promptly left, which was probably the best for everyone.

"What do you want?" she asked icily. "I have things to do, so what is it?" Hiccup really doubted she had anything really important, but decided it'd be smart not to say anything.

Instead, he said, "We need to talk about what happened."

She averted her eyes, looking everywhere but at him. "Does this really have to happen _now_?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Fine. What? We broke up; it happens to everyone." Hiccup noticed the way that she had to try to keep her voice steady, realizing that she was probably just upset as he was.

"I-I don't want to... It's just—I mean..." he took a deep breath, cautiously stepping forward, but not close enough so that she could hit him. "I'm _so _sorry, Astrid."

Said girl bit her lip, shifting her feet. Did she want to accept his apology? _Gods, _yes. Already, she missed him dearly. But would her stubborn attitude let her?

At her silence, Hiccup began to worry. "Please, forgive me," he whispered. "Please? I'll do anything. I can't—I can't..." he trailed off, looking off to the edge of the cliff. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." At her words, Hiccup's gaze jerked back to her face, which she was hiding behind her hair. "I'm sorry if I went to far with our argument, and I'm sorry for letting my anger get the best of me," she continued.

Hesitantly, Hiccup opened his arms for her. She seemed to think for a moment before launching herself into his embrace, nuzzling his neck and wrapping her own limps around him. The force of it, however, knocked the crippled boy backwards and onto the grass, leaving the girl to land on top of them. They looked at each other, seemingly surprised, before bursting out into laughter, if only to break the tension.

Soon, Hiccup boldly leaned upwards on his elbows to clumsily press his lips to her own, missing the sensation. She excitedly responded, burying on hand in his hair and the other tugging on his vest trying to pull him impossibly closer.

They've kissed before, yes, but it never seemed so desperate and passionate.

Astrid soon figured out that she wanted even more feeling, maneuvering so that her legs were folded on either side of her boyfriend—yes, that's what he was again. With a burst of confidence and teenage hormones, she ground her lower body into his, receiving a surprised grunt and moan when she touched something hard.

"Sorry!" he said quickly. "I mean—sorry." He looked around uncomfortably, knowing how obvious his attraction for her was.

"Why are you apologizing now?" she asked, leaning back, but still on top of him. He sat up, too, and they were eye to eye.

"I just don't wanna mess anything else up," he explained, lifting a hand to rest on her cheek. "I almost lost you, and I don't want it to happen again.

She sighed, leaning into his palm. "Hiccup, that's what happens in a relationship. We'll fight, we'll hate each other for a little while, we'll make up, and this repeats until it gets too much to handle. Which it _won't_, because I—" she stopped, blushing slightly and closing her eyes. "We'll always get into arguments, but it'll work out in the end."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He smiled at her, leaning forward to give her a chaste kiss. "I love you, Astrid."

Her eyes widened, and her blush intensified. It was the first time either of them had said that. Eyes narrowing, she granted him with a punch to his shoulder.

"Ow?"

"That's for randomly saying that," she said in response. He opened his mouth to say something, but she placed her own on his so nothing got out. "That's because I love you, too."

Grinning, she pushed him back down on his back, picking up from where they left off.

–

**A/N : Bah, this took a LONG time to get out, but it was pretty long, so... whatever. School's been killing me, and my friend bought an RV so we've been pretty preoccupied with that. Not much time to write xD**

**Next Prompt: Clockwork Mockingbird's suggestion.**

**R&R!**


	21. Questioning

**A/N : I really wanted to get this up yesterday -_- I had it written out and everything, but then my computer crashed and I got some sort of virus, and had to reset my whole damn system (which deleted EVERYTHING). So, I had to re-download all my crap, and NOW I can finally get a chapter up. Maybe two tonight... I dunno.**

**By Clockwork Mockingbird: "****A bit of a funny one: Tuffnut demands that Hiccup tell him what goes on whenever Hiccup and Astrid go on a date because he found out Ruffnut has a boyfriend and won't tell him anything. Awkwardness from Hiccup and Astrid laughing because, of course she knows everything."**

**I'm going to do the funny one now, ha ha. Mostly because my last chapter was a little angsty at first. POSSIBLY tonight, I will get your other suggestion up!**

–

Questioning:

The sun was just beginning to set when Ruffnut finally arrived back at her house. Tuffnut, having been there all day with nothing to do, noticed when she entered the door, moving quietly as if trying to avoid someone.

"Where have you been?" he asked curiously.

She glared at him. "None of your business, idiot."

"I'm not the idiot," he argued. "You're the idiot. And, c'mon, spill."

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out, out!"

Tuffnut rolled his eyes and stood to face his twin. "You went on another date?" he asked.

"Uh huh."

"And?"

"And what?"

He scratched his head under his helmet, starting to feel uncomfortable. "What did you guys, uh, do? You and Fishlegs?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

He crossed his arms, staring down his sister. "I would."

While the twins were notorious for their fights, and though Tuffnut would never admit it, he tried to look out for Ruffnut when he could. His father traveled a lot, so he took it upon himself to play the older male role, which included scaring away suitors.

She gave a decidedly unfeminine snort. "Yeah, well that's not gonna happen. I'm tired." With that, she turned to her heel, marching up the stairs.

Times like this made the blond boy wish that there were more girls his age around the island. His ego didn't allow him to say it, but Tuffnut had no dating experience whatsoever. So how could he know what teenagers did on dates?

An idea striking him, he left the house, heading in the general direction of the forge. He couldn't ask Fishlegs, because that would just be awkward. But _Hiccup _had a girlfriend. And they went on dates all the time! Surely Hiccup could shine some light on the situation.

When he got there, he noticed a lamp lit in the window, so he figured it was safe to just walk in. He slammed the door a little to hard behind him, and it echoed through the seemingly empty building. Looking around, Tuffnut noticed a back room where noises were coming from. He was about to open it when the boy he'd been looking for emerged.

"We're closed!" he said, a little too loudly. His hair was sticking up in every direction and his clothes, as well as his prosthetic, looked like they had been thrown on in a hurry. Hiccup was also missing his boot and his vest.

"Dude. What were you doing back there?" he asked curiously.

Hiccup's cheeks reddened. "N-Nothing!" he said quickly. "Is there anything you really need, Tuffnut?" he asked, shifting nervously.

The tall boy nodded. "Yeah, I have a question."

"Can't it wait?"

When Tuffnut shook his head, Hiccup sighed, looking at the closed door longingly before sitting down on a chair in the room. "Alright," he finally said. "What's up?"

"Girls," he said simply. "More specifically, what do you do on dates?"

Hiccup blanched, but before he could say anything, another person emerged from the backroom. Astrid casually strolled into the room, not looking much organized than Hiccup was. Her skirt, shoulder pads, boots, and braid was missing, her face flushed like Hiccup's had also been.

Tuffnut was seriously beginning he to think he interrupted something.

The girl raised a brow at Tuffnut, who gave a short wave. "What's he doing here?" she asked Hiccup.

He blushed in return. "He, uh, wants to know what we do on our...dates."

"Why would he want to know that? More importantly, why is he asking _you_?"

Hiccup sat straighter. "Hey," he said. "You gotta remember, I _did _get you. And we go on dates all the time! I'm practically a chick magnet!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes and Hiccup shrank back. "I'm sure you are." Then, turning her gaze on Tuffnut, "Why the sudden interest in romance?"

"It's Ruffnut. She's been going out a lot and she won't tell me what's going on! As her older brother, I deserve to know. To protect her and stuff."

Randomly, Astrid burst out into laughter. The boys gave her a look. "First of all," she said when her laughter was dissolving into giggles, "Four minutes _really _doesn't count as older. Besides, Ruff can take care of herself."

The blond boy slammed a palm on the work desk. "I don't care. Can you guys just give me a hint? Are you on a date right now? What were you doing?"

Hiccup once again blushed to the roots of his hair as Astrid broke out into another fit of laughter. When Tuffnut nodded determinedly, she leaned over, whispering something in his ear. He paused before his brows shot up and his eyes widened to comical side.

The last thing they heard from him before running out the door was, "FISHLEGS! YOU ARE _SO _DEAD!"

–

**A/N : Bahaha. Poor Fishlegs.**

** Brownie points for anyone who wants to guess what she told him.**

**Next prompt: The rest of Clockwork Mockingbird's suggestion.**

**R&R!**


	22. Hurt

**A/N : Holy crap. Another upload in one night! Well, a whole bunch of awesome people reviewed and made me wanna do it. So, yeah.**

**By Clockwork Mockingbird(the rest of it): "****Here's a bit of a sad one if you're interested: Astrid falls off her dragon mid flight and is hurt. Hiccup is afraid to lose her like he had lost his mom all those years ago."**

**I gotta tell you Ms.(Mr.? Mrs.?) Mockingbird, I really liked this idea. Which is why I'm doing it now, ha ha.**

–

Hurt:

It had all started so innocently.

The day was cold, a thin layer of snow covering the ground already. Winters in Berk were always the toughest, but, with the dragons' help this year, it may make it just a little easier. Usually, the dragons would hibernate. This year, however, they were as busy as the vikings trying to get supplies and food to last the hard season.

Astrid had found Hiccup and Toothless while they were home, warm by the fire. She looked a little ill, and had confessed to not feeling well, but assured her worried boyfriend it was nothing she couldn't handle. She had even suggested to go flying.

At first, Hiccup declined, saying that she should get her rest instead. Stubborn as she was, she just told him that he could come, or she'd go by herself. Figuring it would be best if he were there should anything happen, he gave in.

That, he supposed, was his first mistake. He should know by now he didn't have enough to protect someone.

Together, they sliced through the cold wind. Astrid was smiling, seeming to enjoy herself. Her and her nadaar passed by Hiccup and Toothless quickly. He faintly heard her say "Race you!" before zooming off. Smiling, he accepted the challenge and chased after them.

It didn't take long for him to pass her. After he was some distance away, he stopped, waiting for her to catch up.

Except, she didn't.

Fear clawing at him, he kicked Toothless into gear as they back tracked. Through the fog, he could make out the blue scales of the nadaar, diving in and out of the frigid water, looking for something.

It was then Hiccup noticed Astrid wasn't on her back.

He yelled commands to Toothless, telling him to find Astrid—quickly. It seemed like forever, but in reality it was only a few moments before he saw a mass of blond hair under the black water.

Toothless dived forward, clutching onto her with his paws before placing her down on dry land. Hiccup detached himself from his dragon before kneeling by the girl's side. Her skin was ice cold, her lips turning blue.

She wasn't moving.

It seemed like he couldn't catch a breath as he picked her up, adrenaline giving him strength, and ran to the healer's. He barged in quickly, not bothering to knock. Finding the old woman, he showed her Astrid. The healer directed Hiccup to place her on the bed in the far corner room at the back of the building, and he did so without hesitating.

He tried staying there, but the healer shooed him to the next room. Not wanting to break her concentration, he did son, sitting on one of the benches, biting his nails nervously. He saw the healer's assistant leave at one point, then come back with Astrid's parents before disappearing in the room. Her parents both wore morbid masks, not bothering to ask what had happened to their daughter.

A long while passed until they got news.

Hiccup barely listened as the elderly woman spoke to them—talking of sprains, hypothermia, a possible concussion and memory loss, and a high fever. The boy just waited patiently until the woman stopped talking to ask the most important question.

When could Astrid come home?

Giving a small, sad smile, she told him that she didn't know when, then began speaking in medical terms to the two adults still there. She didn't have to say it out loud for Hiccup to understand the unspoken statement. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Astrid might not be coming home. He didn't need to hear her say it to her parents in medical terms.

All too soon, the healer asked them all to leave; that they could come back in the morning, but for now, no one was allowed in. Hiccup didn't want to leave, but he really didn't have a choice.

He waited outside until he was sure the healer went to bed.

While he was never good at sneaking, somehow he managed to climb through the window undetected. He made his way to the back room, where he almost expected to find Astrid up and telling him some story of how she had gotten in trouble as a child.

Except, that didn't happen.

So here he was, kneeling on the side of the bed where Astrid was laying. Only the slight rise and fall of her chest assured him she was alive.

Gently—a lot more gentle than he ever thought he'd have to ever be with her—he took her cold hand in his. She didn't move, as he'd hope. Her grip was limp in his own.

"Oh, gods," he whispered to himself. He couldn't lose her.

He couldn't lose another person he cared about. Not again.

Being here with her brought back sour memories. His mother's hand had felt like this, he knew. Right before she—

No, he couldn't let himself think like that.

But his brain flooded with repressed images from then, anyway.

Though it was a long time ago, and he really didn't remember much, he could perfectly think of some. How pale she had been, her hands cold, but her forehead burning up. She was weak, and he could see her bones through her skin. She was too thin and too frail, but she, at least had been awake. He wasn't sure if he would have preferred her to be unconscious in her suffering.

Her passing had been sudden, but expected. It tore Hiccup and his father apart. His father had refused to talk to him or anybody for that matter, leaving the child to cope by himself.

Most of all, Hiccup remembered that was last time he cried.

That was the most (and only) viking-like quality Hiccup had. He _never _cried. Not when they took Toothless, not when his father disowned him, not when he woke up without his leg, not when the whole tribe could stand him. Never.

Now, though, he was afraid he's lose even that.

Looking down at the girl who's hand he held, he realized she was too pale, and the pulse coming from her wrist seemed too slow, as well as her breath. He soon realized his hands were shaking, and an unfamiliar sting was coming from the back of his eyes.

He tried to calm himself. After all, what would Astrid say if she were awake? She'd probably hit him for sobbing over her. The thought made him smile, but only a little, and it couldn't wipe away the tears slowly forming.

"Oh, _gods_, Astrid. You _need _to wake up." He was whispering, making sure that the healer wouldn't be able to hear him. But his voice was cracking and talking made the sting worse. "_Please_."

He almost expected a sigh from her, maybe a twitch. Of course, it didn't happen.

Hiccup wanted to shake her awake.

He clenched his teeth. No tears. They made you weak. It didn't matter what happened, _vikings didn't cry_.

That didn't stop a tear from slowly rolling down his cheek, and many more to follow.

He didn't sob though, just silently let himself cry. The whole room was quiet except for their breathing.

"Damn."

Hiccup jumped up maybe a foot in the air. He studied Astrid's face, noticing how her mouth twisted in a scowl and her nose wrinkled.

"I hurt," she said, still not opening her eyes. She did squeeze his hand, though her grip was still weak.

He didn't know what to say. When she finally cracked her eyes open, he was the first thing her gaze landed on. "Hiccup?"

"Y-Yeah?" His voice still cracked, but now it was layered with relief. If she was awake, she wouldn't die. She was too strong for that.

"Where am I?" she asked, still not looking anywhere but him.

He bit his lip. "At the healer's. You fell, Astrid. You had a fever and you've been out cold for a while, and you might have amnesia and hypothermia. Do you remember everything? Can you feel all your fingers and toes? Are you too cold? Do—"

She had brought a shaky hand to her own lips, signaling him to be quiet. "I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Thank gods."

Astrid looked closer at him. "You were crying." It wasn't a question.

He shrugged, not looking at her. "Maybe."

"Why?"

"_Why_?" he repeated. "Astrid, I thought you were going to die! We all did! The healer didn't think you would make it. Do you have _any _idea how much that scared me? How much you scared me?" He was desperately trying to keep his voice down, but his anxiousness was getting the best of him. He raised his free hand to rub his face.

"Oh, Hiccup," she said, closing her eyes. "You shouldn't cry over me. Even if I did die—"

"Please, don't say that."

She continued anyway. "Even if I did die, I wouldn't want you mourning over my grave. I'd want you to go on with life."

"Easier said than done."

She opened one eye to give him a comforting smile. "That's the thing with love; nothing's easy about it."

That made him smile, too. "You should probably get back to sleep." He was happy when she didn't argue with him, instead settling back into the pillows. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Absolutely."

"You're sure?"

"Promise."

He got up, leaning over her to press a gentle kiss to her forehead before releasing her hand. "I love you," he called as he started toward the door.

"I love you, too."

With those words, he actually started to believe everything would be alright.

–

**A/N : I actually really like this one, surprisingly.**

**Next Prompt: suggestion by The Elven-Spear**

**R&R!**


	23. Fire

**A/N: Meh. I know I'm not updating like I used to (like I WANT to), but school hates me and mid-terms kill me and blah blah blah. Hopefully I'll get back on track maybe after Christmas. -shrug-**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! And someone said it was "Nadder" and not "Nadaar" I fell quite silly now. ANYWAYS**

**By The Elven-Spear: "****The Vikings discover gasoline. Predictably, Hiccup does _ with it."**

**Oh, God, I can only imagine...**

–

Fire:

"So... what is it, exactly?"

"How should I know?" Hiccup and his band of friends were sitting by the lake, questioning Hiccup on what he had brought to them. "I found it in the forge. Gobber wouldn't tell me what it was, just not to touch it, so I wanted to know if any of you guys could tell me." He held up a jar, swishing with some suspicious liquid.

Astrid frowned, narrowing her eyes. "You sure you should be going against him again? Remember the candle thing?" she asked, thinking about the last time she and Hiccup had been in the forge together, which cost poor Gobber yet another wall. "What if it's some sort of explosive?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't even keep those sort of things anywhere near me anymore."

Snotlout rose a brow, mouthing 'explosive?' to Tuffnut, who gave an unconcerned shrug, as if being blown to bits was no big deal.

"So?" Hiccup said. "Anyone have any idea what it is?" he asked, looking at Fishlegs particularly.

Fishlegs gave it a curious swish before handing it back to Hiccup. "I have no idea."

"Do you think you can eat it?" was the brilliant response from Tuffnut. Hiccup grimaced.

"No, and I'm not going to unless I _know _it's completely edible."

Ruffnut sat up from her reclined position next to Astrid. "Why don't you try smelling it?"

He shrugged, figuring that it couldn't hurt. Leaning over the container, he took a big whiff only to sit back quickly, coughing. In doing so, he managed to spill a fair amount on the grass.

"How was it?" Astrid asked with a smile, amused at her boyfriend's reaction.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Now I have a headache, and I'm pretty sure I felt a few braincells die."

"Can't afford to lose anymore of those."

"Thanks, 'Lout."

There were a few more curious conversations, but the teenagers soon realized how cold it was. "Should we start a fire?" Hiccup asked, nodding toward the setting sun. When the group nodded, they set off to gather some twigs.

Once they were all set up, Snotlout pulled out a box of matched, unaware that they had set up the fire wood close to where Hiccup had spilled the liquid earlier. When he tossed the match into the pile, no one was expected the eruption of random flame.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh, gods!

"What the Hel was _that_."

Hiccup, however, was smiling broadly. _That _must be what the stuff was for! Fires! An idea struck the inventive boy as he asked his cousin to give him a match. Not knowing what the smaller boy was plotting, he complied.

He quickly lit the match and ran over to the jar, which he through the match in, stepping back quickly as possible.

Flames shot upward from the jar, sparking a nearby tree. Hiccup's smile turned upside-down in an instant.

"Oh, Thor..."

The kids immediately set into action, grabbing random buckets that happened to be there for fishing, they worked to diffuse the hot flames. Soon, however, adults arrived.

"Sorry... Dad," Hiccup said, feeling a strange sense of de ja vu when the tree fell over, crashing into the lake. Stoick just sighed, wiping his face with his large hand.

Gobber soon hobbled up, seeing the jar he had left in the forge this morning. "Odin, Hiccup! When I tell you not to touch something, LISTEN!"

He winced as his boss berated him.

"Last time I'm ever ordering gasoline," Gobber mumbled grumpily, setting back toward his house.

Meanwhile, Astrid gave Hiccup a knowing, 'I-told-you-so' glance. The boy blushed, looking at the ground, silently deciding he'd listen to people more often.

–

**A/N : I torture Gobber too much in these stories T.T  
Next prompt : Chaela-laughluuuver's suggestion.**

**R&R!**


	24. Normal

**A/N : Gah! Damn infrequent updates. THANK YOU, my faithful reviewers and readers. Love you all!**

**By Cheala-laughluuuver: "****Anyway, I've got another prompt: Hiccup making a move (a BIG move) and making Astrid feel like a girl, a girlish girl."**

**I like it! I really had NO idea what Hiccup's big move was going to be, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

–

Normal:

It was _normal _for a teenage girl with a boyfriend to blush and giggle every once in a while, right? The butterflies and nervousness and anxiousness should all be part of a healthy, _normal _relationship. Said girlfriend should have no problem confessing her love, or laughing at his lame jokes, or even doodling his name on paper with little hearts around them. It was _normal_. Right?

Wrong.

Astrid turned over in her bed, pounding her pillow with her fist before angrily plopping back down. Her blue Nadder gave her a curious glance from the far corner of the room before resting her head back on the floor to sleep. _Stupid, lazy dragon_.

The girl was trying to sleep, but peaceful slumber seemed to evade her as her thoughts were bombarded by ones of her... boyfriend.

She was still getting used to the word.

Don't get her wrong; she was head over heels for the guy. Hiccup was everything she ever told herself she couldn't be, and he made her better for it. But, sometimes, she just really didn't understand her feelings for him.

Sure, she's been attracted to guys before (what teenage girl wasn't?), but she'd never acted like _this_. Before, she would appreciate from afar, occasionally offering whoever it was a chance to spar with her. But then the boy would lose and she'd lost her interest as soon as it had come, telling herself a man wasn't worth it if he didn't give her his all.

It wasn't this way with Hiccup, however.

While she was pretty positive she could kick his ass at anything requiring athletic talent, that didn't deter her from, well... _liking _him. She found herself rolling over again when her thoughts drifted back to the green eyed boy.

_Plunk. Plunk_.

What?

Astrid sat up from her position, immediately looking for the source of the noise. Her dragon was sleeping, and the girl sighed when thinking that, if this had been a robber, she'd be utterly screwed, as her parents were out of town and her only source of protection was the reptile, seeing she'd left her ax downstairs.

_Plunk_.

Her feet touched the cold, wooden floorboards as she cautiously made her way toward the small window on the wall. When she was close enough, another _plunk _was heard and she noticed it was from someone throwing pebbles at her window. She opened it wide, peering into the darkness below.

"Astrid!" someone whispered excitedly. Squinting at the ground, she saw the object of her ridiculous infatuation and source of sleep deprivation.

"Hiccup!"

It wasn't a question, but he called back affirmative, anyway. "What are you doing?" she asked. "It's in the middle of the night."

"I know."

She frowned, not that he could see it. "Well? What do you want?"

"Can I come up?"

Astrid paused, then looked down at herself. She wasn't looking her best at the moment, having just rolled out of bed, and, for some reason, she wanted to look better before Hiccup saw her.

"Sure," she called down, heat rising to her cheeks. "Just walk around front and I'll get the door."

When he left to do as she said, she ran to her mirror to quickly run a brush through her tousled hair. No time to put it up. Her clothing was just a large shirt that she used as a nightgown, but she heard a knock at the door and realized there wasn't much she could do at this point.

She sighed as she slowly walked downstairs. _Why _did she even care?

Opening the door, she was a little surprised when she was immediately swept into a warm hug. An uncomfortable, though not quite unwanted, feeling welled up in the pit of her stomach as she slowly returned the hug. Hiccup pulled back a little to look at her face, only to look confused.

"What?" she asked, a little self conscious.

"You're blushing," he said disbelievingly.

She frowned, her face turning even redder from the fact that he noticed. "Am not."

He pulled back even more, resting his hands on her shoulders and staring at her face with the intensity for even _more _blood to rush to her cheeks. He smiled confidently. "Yep, you are."

Astrid gave him a halfhearted punch to his shoulder before turning so he couldn't see her face. "So any particular reason you came by?" she asked, making her way to the couch, patting the spot next to her. He quickly took the offered position, leaning back and getting comfortable. After all, it wasn't the first time that they were alone in her house together.

"Not really," he said with a shrug. "Where are your parents?"

"Hunting trip. I thought I told you?"

"Nope." Then, with a mischievous grin, "Then who can protect your poor virtue from the big, scary viking?"

She giggled, punching him again. Then, stopped short. Giggled. Astrid Hofferson did _not _giggle.

"A blush and a giggle in less than ten minutes?" Hiccup said sarcastically. She glared and he held up his hands defensively. "Hey, now. I'm just saying. It's a little out of character." He leaned forward, peering at her for a few minutes. "Who are you, and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"Oh, shut up."

–

**A/N : .**

** I hate this one T.T They're both so OOC, and I'm having a bit of a writer's block issue, but I'm going to attempt to tough it out. Plus, there was no "big move" because I'm actually planning a smutty chapter soon O.o**

**Next Prompt: Idea by fanofBatman.**

**R&R!**


	25. Competition

**A/N : I had no idea people would get so excited for smut! It's not coming now but in... 4 chapters. HannahMarie123's to be exact. I do all my requests in order in which received, so yeah :P Anyway, thank you to all my amazing reviews! I didn't like the last installment too much, but I'm glad you did!**

**By fanofBatman: "****P.S I have a prompt: how about Hiccup and Astrid sparring together?"**

**Ha ha! I already know that something bad's going to happen to poor Hiccup T.T**

–

Competitive:

"No, Astrid."

"But why not?"

Hiccup sighed as his girlfriend gave him a pout. "Because there's no point!"

She placed a hand on her hip, swinging her awe in a circle with the other. "Sure there's a point. Sparring is fun! Even if there's no more dragons to fight, it's still smart to be in top physical condition.

The boy glanced around the training grounds, where all the other teens were. Some were flying, some were practicing with weapons, and some were yelling crude insults to each other. "But...why?" he asked uselessly.

Astrid smiled, as if already knowing she had won this battle. "I already told you. If you want a more practical response, though, think about if we ever go into war with another tribe, or get pillaged by pirates."

"That's what the dragons are for!"

The both cast a curious look to where their respective reptiles were; basking in the rare Berk sunlight and taking a nap. Astrid snorted. "Our lives are _so _safe with those lazy beasts."

Hiccup sighed. "Can't you find another partner?"

"Sure. Fishlegs is flying and Ruff and Tuff are arguing. I suppose I could always ask Snotlout..."

His frown further deepened. "Alright, alright. You win."

She gave a triumphant smile, and Hiccup wondered if she really had to be so smug about the fact he was so whipped. Standing before him, he noticed she was still swinging her weapon and held out his hands.

"Oh, no. No weapons."

It was her turn to frown. "Why not?"

He shook his head. "I barely have any idea how to use one, and I'm afraid you'll accidentally cut of something that's important to my manhood and then we'll _both _have some problems after that."

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards slightly before she threw her ax away without much care. "Fine," she said. "I can still kick your butt to Raven's point without it."

He grinned at her competitive nature. "Wanna bet?"

"What do you have in mind?"

–

They had soon settled on something, and were standing at opposite ends of the field. Their friends had soon overheard about their match, and were watching eagerly. "So," Astrid started. "Rules?"

"Right." Hiccup nodded, mentally checking off as he went along, "No dirty tricks."

"And what would that entitle?"

"Scratching, biting, punching, kicking... You know. First one to get pinned for ten seconds loses."

Hiccup was determined. The consequences for the loser were tougher on him than her, and, honestly, he really hoped he could win. No holding back, he told himself. Unfortunately, his girlfriend was extremely stubborn and most likely kick his ass.

But he was smart, and had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Somehow, Fishlegs had been appointed referee. He stood awkwardly between them before shouting, "GO!" and running back to the crowd of their peers. They didn't go for each other first. Astrid stood calmly with her hands behind her back and Hiccup was noticeably more nervous and eying her wearily.

"Well?" Astrid taunted, smiling all the while. She was more familiar with friendly wrestling matched than he was. "Are you gonna make a move or stand there all day?"

Hiccup gulped, trying to think of a witty comeback. "...Maybe." He almost slapped his forehead because of him lame response, but Astrid laughed and started walking toward him. He backed away, but she soon caught up to him and just stood in front of him before shooting out a leg, knocking his good one out from under him.

There was a collective "_Ooooh_" from the watching crowd, but he paid no mind to them for the moment. The blonde girl sat on him, holding his arms out to his sides and smiling down at him too sweetly. Fishlegs began to count down while Hiccup tried to come up with a plan. His eyes brightened when he thought of something.

Craning his neck, his pressed his lips clumsily to hers when Fishlegs got to five. Astrid's grip on him slackened as she closed her eyes, ready to participate. Hiccup took advantage and rolled them over, grabbing her hands in his as she was pinned beneath him. He pulled away and smiled down at her cheekily.

Hiccup had gotten larger since they first started dating, and Astrid soon realized she couldn't buck him off her, try as she might. Fishlegs once again counted down, but, this time, got to zero. Grinning broadly, Hiccup got off his girlfriend and offered the bewildered girl on the ground a hand. She just stared up at him.

"You cheated," she accused.

"You never said no kissing."

"But..." She frowned, crossing her arms. She'd lost.

–

"No, Hiccup."

"Come on, Astrid, you have to. It's part of the bet."

Hiccup was currently waiting outside the Hofferson house. Astrid was inside, and refusing to come out.

"I look ridiculous."

Another voice belonging to Ruffnut piped up, "No, you don't. Now get your ass outside, you sore loser."

The bet had been childish and simple: The loser had to wear a dress and have Ruffnut do their make up for dinner. Hiccup decided that it couldn't be _too _bad for Astrid. It would have been horrifying if he had lost.

There was fumbling inside the house until the door opened, revealing a smiling Ruffnut forcibly dragging Astrid by her wrist. The taller blond girl left as soon as she had appeared.

"Don't say a word," Astrid threatened, crossing her arms.

"You look pretty," Hiccup complimented. Then, offering a teasing arm, "M'Lady?"

She groaned, but tucked her arm in his own. Next time, she told herself, she wasn't going to go easy on him...

"I hate you," she murmured under her breath as they approached the Hall.

He grinned in response. "Love you too."

–

**A/N : Meh. Was okay.**

**Next Prompt: By Artist-Writer-Lover-Fighter**

**R&R!**


	26. Monster

**A/N: 14 reviews for the last one? Holy crap, I love you guys!**

**By Artist-Writer-Lover-Fighter: "****hiccup and astrid get to practice being parents by babysitting somebody's four-year-old kid. :3"**

**Finally, my babysitting experience will pay off!**

–

Monster:

Hiccup whistled as he made his way toward his destination. It wasn't nice out—actually, it was freezing and the sun really didn't have much of a chance behind all those clouds—but he was in a good mood. Why? Simple. He got to see Astrid.

Maybe it was silly or annoying or just plain _stupid_, but he couldn't help himself. She was _his girlfriend_. He had a right to be excited to see her.

His first stop had been at her house, but only her mother was there. When he asked where she was, she said she was at the Carpenters' house, babysitting.

This had confused him. Since when did Astrid babysit? He wasn't even aware that she like children, let alone possessed the patience of looking after a hyper, four-year-old boy.

When he arrived at the small house, he knocked. There was a fumbling inside, along with a shouted, "_Stay RIGHT there!" _before the door opened to reveal and exhausted looking girl. Her hair had mostly come out of her braid, and she wasn't wearing her armor. She was also covered with something that looked like paint.

"...Astrid?" Hiccup said brilliantly.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked, leaning against the door frame and looking a little calmer. He smiled.

"I was in the neighborhood. Heard you were babysitting." Right as the words left his mouth, a crash from inside the house stole Astrid's attention. Groaning, she turned, waving him inside to follow her. She ran around a corner, disappearing from sight.

Hiccup closed the door, carefully stepping over the mess that was probably a nice living room at one point. As he reached the kitchen, he realized what had caused the large noise.

Astrid was standing over a child with her hands on her hips. The four-year-old child with big, blue eyes and dark hair looked all too innocent, considering the mess of pots and pans surrounding him.

"Oh, Ryn," Astrid said helplessly. "What on earth happened?"

He didn't answer her, just pointed behind her at Hiccup. "Who's that?" he asked, popping a thumb in his mouth.

"You know who that is," she said. "It's Hiccup. You know, the one with the big, scary dragon? That eats little—"

Hiccup quickly stepped in, potentially stopping Astrid from giving Ryn nightmares. "Hi, Ryn!" he said, crouched to look at the kid in the face, which he noticed was also a mess. "What happened."

Ryn shrugged, not taking his thumb away from his mouth, and glared at Hiccup. Uncomfortable, he stood straight and looked at Astrid. "So, uh, should I leave?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, gods, no! If you leave me with this Terrible Terror, I swear I'll spontaneously combust." She looked down at her feet before asking, "Can you stay? Please?"

He grinned. Astrid needed him for something, no matter how little the problem was. "Okay," he said. He nodded back to the living room. "Why don't we all go in there?"

Ryn hoped up from his spot on the floor, running to beat them both there. "So why'd you agree to this?" Hiccup asked curiously. Astrid sighed.

"Actually, that little booger's parents asked my mom to watch him. Before she left, I guess she figured I had no plans and told me to do it. So I would 'have experience when I 'spawned my own little monsters.' I said no, but, obviously, that didn't work out to well." She grimaced, trying to pick a piece of paint off her hand before figuring it was useless.

"And this mess?"

"Failures at entertaining."

Hiccup laughed, which earned him a punch in the arm. When they got to the living room, they were greeted with the scene of Ryn furiously scribbling on a piece of paper. "He doesn't seem that demonic," Hiccup commented.

"Just wait until he gets bored."

The sound of the teens approaching distracted the child, and he looked up. Once again, he glared at Hiccup before continuing his work. "I don't think he likes me," Hiccup confessed.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

He frowned. "The kid keeps glaring at me! Just wait until he looks up; I bet he'll do it again." Astrid laughed.

Soon enough, Ryn grew bored with coloring. "I wanna play a game!" he demanded, jumping between Hiccup and Astrid, crawling into her lap and kicking the crippled boy in the process. Hiccup had the sneaking suspicion it was on purpose.

Astrid, not knowing what do to with her lap full of child, stared blankly. "Uh, okay. Go play a game." Ryn didn't look happy with that answer, but did so anyway.

Soon enough, he was back.

This kid was insatiable! He was either hungry, or full, or tired, or hyper, or bored, or way too amused! Every time the weary teenagers consented to his wishes, he's come back with something new to preoccupy their time.

"Oh, gods," Astrid moaned, slumping on the couch beside her boyfriend. "You can go now, if you want. You shouldn't have to suffer with me."

"You're overreacting," Hiccup said. In truth, he was just as tired as she was. Ryn was currently in his room, doing something or other, but being quiet. "He's just a kid, he doesn't know that he's being this, well, horrible. Don't worry about it."

She murmured something that sounded like "if you say so." She smiled, thinking of something and looking more awake. Grabbing the front of Hiccup's vest she pulled him to her quickly, crushing her lips to his own.

"_Ew_!_"_

The startled teens broke apart quickly, simultaneously looking up to see the person who interrupted them. It was no surprise, really.

"That's gross!" he complained, still standing far away from them.

"Is not," Astrid argued. "Don't your parents do it."

"Yeah, and it's still gross."

Hiccup scratched his head, amused. "Don't worry little guy. Astrid's my girlfriend, and, when you get one, you'll want to do the same thing."

Once again, Ryn glared. "She's not your girlfried."

He frowned. "Huh?"

"Astrid is _my _girlfriend!"

Silence followed the statement until Astrid also glared at Hiccup.

"I really hope you're not expecting any kids, because you sure as Hel are _not _getting them!"

–

**A/N : Ah, kids. Gotta love 'em.**

** Someone asked why I spell "Hell" as "Hel." It's because, in Norse mythology, the abbreviated name for the goddess of the Underworld is "Hel." So I figured I'd use that :P **

**Up Next: The Elven-Spear's idea.**

**R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N : So... SCHOOL BREAK FINALLY! Gah, I CANNOT wait until Christmas! Reviewers/Readers, you rock my socks. Really. **

**By The Elven-Spear: "****Say, do the Vikings have coffee? Maybe you could do a prompt where the Vikings encounter coffee for the FIRST. TIME. EVER. Considering they sound like Irish Vikings, they could probably pillage some rich Brit's ship and find some coffee."**

**Hyperness, anyone?**

–

Great Discoveries:

For what the most of the vikings lacked in brains, they made up for in brawn. Most of their new discoveries were madebecause of their sense of adventure. This was no exception for their newest one.

Stoick had arrived back at his home happy, hauling something over his shoulder. Hiccup had been sitting innocently on the couch with Astrid, but, as his father bounded through the door, jumped up to land on his unsteady foot as if guilty of something. Astrid was amused, while the chief figured that his son had not changed much in the two week duration he had been absent for.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup said, walking over to the entrance to great him. "How was your trip?"

He had gone with a group of strong willed vikings back to the Dragons' nest to see if there was anything new to find there that would help the villagers with their new, flying companions. While they didn't find anything useful there, they _did_ find another ship docked on the island. They had been low on food, so they robbed the ship of whatever they could get their hands on and shoved off.

Stoick was extremely proud of one particular drink.

"It was great!" he replied. He set down the bag on the floor, looking down at his son. "Would you two like a drink? We found something excellent to make one!" They both replied positively, and the large man disappeared into the kitchen to brew up his findings. After a few minutes, he came out with two mugs and gave them to the teens.

He stood straight, heading for the door again. "I have to leave to talk to the elder," he announced as his farewell before leaving. The house was silent.

"So what do you think it's called?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged, pointing a thumb to the abandoned bag. "That says _coffee_. Whatever that is. Dad says it's pretty good, though.

She grimaced. "Your dad also used to eat raw whale blubber."

"That was one time—" Astrid cut off the rest of his statement with a laugh before raising her mug to her lips. She rose a brow at him over the rim of the cup before taking a tentative sip. With the scowl, she put it down on the table. "What's wrong with it?" Hiccup asked.

"It's really bitter."

He looked at her curiously before taking a small sip of his own. After that, he took a larger gulp. "I think it's awesome!" He finished off his cup quickly, and Astrid offered him her own. Ecclesiastically, he quickly chugged that large mug, also.

"Thirsty, much?" Astrid said sarcastically. Hiccup however, didn't respond. He had a strange, concentrated look on his face before his left eye started twitching. "Hiccup...?"

"Wooooo!" Hiccup literally lept off the couch, bouncing to stand in front of Astrid. "I feel great! That was so _amazing_, Astrid! You gotta feel what it feels like after drinking that much. Want more? I can go run and get my dad; I bet I'll be back in, like, a minute tops. Well? Do you? How about a walk? No, a run! I feel so, so energized! I can't sit down, I think I'll explode. Oh, I have an idea, let's go cliff diving! That sounds fun, doesn't it?"

All this left Hiccup's mouth in a jumbled, thrown together mess. Astrid looked at him wearily. "Are you okay?"

"I already told you! I'm fine. Just fine. Great. Better than great! You know what? I want some more!" He made a move as if to run for the door, but Astrid stopped him by grabbing onto his arm.

"I don't think you need anymore," she said firmly. Hiccup visibly deflated, but grabbed her hand, dragging her toward the door. "Where are we going?"

"Out! I _need _to do—something! Or I'll die. Or burst into flames. Ouch, that would hurt, wouldn't it? Fire's really hot. I wonder how dragons can breath it without getting mortally injured. Do you know?" Hiccup kept rambling, walking fast around the village. For the most part, Astrid ignored him. But after twenty minutes of this, her legs were getting tired and she seriously needed a break.

How would she get Hiccup to calm down? He was obviously overly-hyper. Probably from all that damn coffee. In the short time they'd been together, she'd never seen him this crazy. And, honestly, she didn't know what to do.

He was now taking up saying hello to everything they passed; the people, the trees, the rocks, the houses, the dirt, etc.. People were giving them strange stares and she vaguely wondered if someone would alert Stoick that his son had gone man.

"Hiccup!" she said, interrupting a rant about her hair. She flushed, but continued. "You need to slow down. This is getting out of hand?"

"Slow down?" he said incredulously. "No, no, no, no, no, no. No, Astrid. No, I need to speed up! Let's run!" He grabbed her hand, ready to take off, but she jerked him towards her, kissing him forcibly. She knew Hiccup still wasn't used to her affections and he froze, not responding. When she pulled away, he had a goofy smile on his face, replacing his deranged one.

"What was I saying again?" he said, and she was happy he had slowed down enough for her to make up the words. She smiled, taking his hand in hers to walk back to his house.

"That you were never, under any circumstances, having coffee again."

–

**A/N : Short, short, short! But, I gotta say, I love hyper!Hiccup. Makes me happy. **

** I don't know if I'll be writing anymore before Christmas, so HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! LOVE YOU!**

**Next Prompt : By HannahMarie123 (will be rated M)**

**R&R!**


End file.
